The Vampire Assistant
by Fenrisnin
Summary: A case that doesn't add up. Murder. Demonic forces eat at the lies. A doppelganger is tongue-tied as the truth unfolds in the most brutal way yet... Who will see the truth as it is, but the queen herself? With her life suspended in red, Mai is forced to face her own truths. But who would even believe her? Monsters only exist in books. Let me know if this is worth continuing. R&R 3
1. Roland's Queen Day 1

Edited to give more detailed. It seemed to rush through the day. hopefully this sets a better mood. Read _Italics_ in Mai's voice, thanks in advance.

* * *

**Day 1: Hitoshi's Demons**

_When Naru took the case, no one questioned it. No one thought it would change the gang forever. But we are getting ahead of ourselves._

It's been uneventful at Shibuya Psychic Research, and Mai was looking forward to a new case. A man was coming in about a potential case, but Mai was beginning to think Naru wouldn't be taking any today as he had dismissed two already this week. Mai was absent-mindedly brewing some tea when she heard the door open.

"Uh- yes, hello! Welcome to-" Mai started as she faced the guest.

A stoic, aged face with a no-nonsense aura made Mai stop mid-greeting, "Uh, how can I help you?" She choked out.

"I have a case for Mr. Shibuya." He stated matter-of-factly.

_Thank god, even if it's an easy case... Anything would help my boredom!_ Mai thought when Naru stepped in to usher the man to his office.

"Mai, bring some tea for our guest," Naru barely spared her a sideways glance.

"Er. Yes, boss!" Mai saluted before doing just that.

This time was odd. When Mai stepped in, it seemed like the guest was only a messenger. He had set up a skype call with the actual client. Mai offered the man some tea anyways.

"Thanks." The Messenger grumbled.

"I apologize for not being able to come in person, but I just don't trust my valuables to be left alone with this spirit," A more serious voice emanated from the laptop.

"I see. Mai, this is Akiyahara Hitoshi, our client." Naru gave her a nod before turning his attention to the call, "Okay, Mr. Akiyahara. What exactly has been going on in your estate?"

"I have apparitions appearing, a ghostly wailing in the hallways... And foul stenches. I can hardly get up at night without having to discover where my furniture had been redecorated." Akiyahara listed, "Doors open and shut, dishes and books get thrown at me. Sometimes, I feel like someone is out to get me."

.

.

_In the end, Naru took the case to investigate the man's small estate in the mountains._

He explained it once again when everyone was gathered and ready to head out, "The client, Hitoshi Akiyahara, is experiencing frightening sounds at night, footsteps, apparitions, and other eerie phenomena on his property ever since he moved in years ago and finally gave in to get it checked out and hopefully give the "restless demons" someplace else to haunt.

"That seems pretty miserable to me," Ayako hummed.

"No kidding, five years? Must have gotten really bad if he reached out to us, a company far out of the area." Monk added seemingly bored from the long ride.

"Or we were the only ones he felt were qualified for the job," Naru replied, unbothered.

"Hmph. Either way. He's been living in this house, alone." Mai commented in thought as she took in the pretty scenery. A cliffside with a clear sea jumping to reach the top.

"Maybe, after all, is said and done we can all relax and enjoy some time in the water. It's relatively warm here." Mai daydreams. She saw a small group of buildings clustered together on the top of one of the plateaus. They had just passed the local town a few miles back.

"Trip to the ocean. That does sound nice, doesn't it, kiddo?" Monk leans over to have a look.

"Imagine the nice breeze under the sun. I bet there's plenty of good sunbathing spots down there." Ayako joined in.

"Beaches are so dirty. Who'd want to waste their time there?" Moscow disagreed to start some banter.

"Well, who asked you party-pooper?" Ayako rolled her eyes.

"We're here on business, not to daydream about vacations." Naru reminded them all.

Mai ignores everyone as the nice picture was ruined! "I was just saying. I didn't forget our job..." she grumbles.

When they arrived, the estate looked almost like a Ghost Town. Ivy and shrubbery were unkempt and overgrown. There was an old, paint-worn pickup truck parked out in front of the main building. The western-style structures became beautiful with age, it's dirty brick walls stood tall in contrast to the white accents of the wooden pieces like the windows, doors amongst other pieces.

"It's really pretty." Mai hummed as she took in all the different details that popped out.

"Old and a little eerie," Monk commented.

A clearing of someone's throat cued the resident's approach, "You must be the SPR team. Thank you for coming all this way, I am Akiyahara Hitoshi."

Naru jumped in to introduce himself as the leader he had spoken to, "We are happy to be here..." He introduced all of us and got straight to business.

Mr. Akiyahara seemed to be younger than what Mai was expecting to be. He looked like he was in his late 20's. He had short black hair neatly styled to fringe to the side. Narrow dark eyes and the beginnings of a mustache. Neat dress clothes. He would get along with Lin easily, Mai mused.

He invited them in, "Make yourselves at home. I'm sure my guest will greet you eventually."

Filing in, Mai felt the spacious house was already occupied.

"Miss Hara, do you have any strong impressions of the house?" Naru asked a few moments later, seeing Moscow had paused upon entering.

Miss Hara just nods, still looking around. She didn't say anything for a whole minute, holding onto the door frame for support.

"My apologies... I sense an overwhelming aura of hatred and anger in the house. I've felt nothing like it before…" She finally disclosed it.

"Anything else you can discern?" Naru stepped closer to help her to a seat.

"There is only one here. It wants to be known…" She added, "That is all I can say for sure."

"Amazing you can discern that so fast. How can you tell for sure?" Mr. Akiyahara asked.

"Miss Hara is more sensitive to spirits than most people." Naru said simply, catching the startled stare the client was giving Mai, "Is something wrong?"

"No, of course not. Let me show you where you can set up and give you a tour." Mr. Akiyahara gestured them to follow, "I will lend you the guest wing for your operations."

The team brought in the equipment as Naru interviewed Mr. Akiyahara more about the history of the activity and house.

"It started a little after I moved in. It felt like I was invading someone else's home. I would see a young man sitting in my spare chair, watching me. Sometimes things would be thrown at me and the walls. I keep the knives in a separate room now." Hitoshi told them.

"Have you ever rented a room or wing to someone? Did you ever meet the previous owner?" Naru asked, writing down notes. Everyone else listened intently.

"The house was abandoned before I moved in. I only met the agent with the papers twice. They seemed happy to get rid of the house. As far as tenants, I have lived here alone for the entirety of my time here." Hitoshi commented, leaning back in his chair.

"I see. We will look up a further background to crosscheck any theories regarding the land and previous tenants." Naru updated him, "In the meantime, could you describe the man you would occasionally see staring at you?"

"He looked really… English. Old style clothes. Dark slacks, white dress shirt, and suspenders. Sometimes he'd wear a hat and or a leather jacket." Hitoshi explains folding his arms.

"Alright. This is some solid information we can work with." Naru affirmed. They performed the red light test to rule out that Mr. Akiyahara was doing this to himself.

"It sounds like the work of an earth spirit," The priestess theorized as she usually did.

"I'd have to agree, either that or a poltergeist," Monk validated with his opinion.

"Either way, let's get our headquarters set up so we can get a start on this." Naru started to instruct. Mai went on auto-pilot, helping the guys bring in the equipment to start the setup process as she pondered the information given. _Most cases didn't have a gaping list of symptoms... I mean, yeah. But this seemed like a lot for... well just ONE spirit, right? There must be something tying this... thing here. The poltergeist theory would not make sense because there was no one to interact with Mr. Akiyahara, well no one to instigate such behavior, unless Mr. Akiyahara was instigating it with himself? No, that's just silly... Whatever. We will just have to find the puzzle pieces for this one like the rest, right?_

That was what Mai thought. But she would not realize how many of these pieces she would need to let lie in the dark.

As the day wore on, they set up their base of operations, or better called as "HQ". And after nearly an hour of playing gopher for Naru on setting up all cameras, Mai decided to take a walk on a trail. She didn't plan to go far, just enough to see the scenery.

The trail overlooked the ocean. Mai supposed that it eventually led to the tempting beaches she had longed to see. But before she could decide if she'd sneak away that far, she caught sight of a woman... She had long brown hair that glimmers red in the sunlight. Mai could tell right away the woman wasn't really there. She was translucent.

"Why are you here?" Mai asked, stepping forward, making sure she didn't look away, "Who are you?"

The bushes behind her rustled and Mai jumped to see it was Hitoshi.

"You scared me, Mr. Akiyahara. I thought you were a wolf or something!" she exclaimed.

"My apologies, miss. What are you doing so far away from everyone?" He inquired.

"I was just looking around when I saw a woman in a white gown," Mai explained, looking back. The apparition had disappeared.

"I'm sure you did, but it's dangerous this far in the trails. Try not to wander off next time, okay?" Hitoshi verbalized, "There are cliffs around this way and I'd hate for anyone to get injured. Here, I'll help you back."

"Oh, thanks. I'll be more careful." Mai promised.

That night, Mai dreamt of that woman.

She was in the shade of a tree, laying on a large blanket. She sipped at what Mai assumed was red wine from the bottle that was in the ice basket at her feet.

"Bethany, my darling." a man spoke in English, yet Mai understood, "You radiate brightly next to these flowers." he proceeded to kiss the woman's hand.

"And you are a romantic fool," Bethany mused, "Why go to such lengths during the day?"

"Because I wanted to show you how good it felt to feel the sun's warmth. How blessed we are that we don't burn immediately under its gaze." the man stole the rest of her drink.

"You're getting too soft, the hunters might find you." Bethany sighed.

"There's no way..." The man continued to talk, but it was muffled.

Mai felt someone brushing her face, breathing on her neck. She needed to get out of there! She was in danger!

Waking up with a jolt, Mai felt her neck was sore. As she went to touch it she noticed something funny looking was at the door.

"Who's there? Show yourself." She rasped, trying to shake off the disorientation. Her eyes adjusting more. "Is that... a camera? Why is it here?"

She got up apprehensive to look at the serial number. "Number 16? Didn't I set this up in the common area by the dining room?" She tried to recall before giving up, "Still. Who would pull a joke this pervy?"

She didn't know if she should move it back. The idea of wandering the dark halls creeped her out, so she turned it to face the door and went to go back to sleep.

However, she saw an indent on the mattress. As if someone was sitting there, it stayed. It was a stiff bed, so it couldn't be a trick of an eye. Terror locked her joints and she couldn't move, she couldn't make a sound.

* * *

**Let me know if this is interesting enough to continue! TYSM for reading!**


	2. Roland's Queen Day 2, Part 1

**Day 2: His Queen is Me.**

"There's been a message found on a wall in the foyer," Naru announced as he walked into the dining area. Where the majority of the gang eating some cold cereal.

"What did it say?" Ayako looked expectantly at him.

"That was fast." Monk raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"It was the English word, Queen," John answered for Naru.

_I didn't get a wink of sleep. This sucks, I can't for the life of me remember why._ She leaned over her bowl of cereal, unable to focus on eating or listening for that matter. _What did I forget?_

"...Mai, are you paying attention?" Her Boss's sharp mouth snapped her out of her daze.

"Sorry... I'm listening. Message on the wall. Our English guy probably wrote it?" Mai guessed, unmoving from her slumped position.

"A likely story. Lin is reviewing the footage as we speak. Hopefully, we can find something within the next hour or so." Naru moved on, "In the meantime, I want everyone to get acquainted more with the house and camera placement. Perhaps we could gain more ground in understanding what we are dealing with."

Everyone got to work, but Mai could hardly focus. Idly rubbing her neck, she tried to shake herself, again, out of this familiar apprehension.

"Mai, are you okay? You are awfully quiet," Ayako commented.

"I didn't sleep that well. Don't mind me." Mai tried to shrug it off as she stretched out.

"Hey, this camera isn't running." John commented before Ayako could continue on, "I think the batteries ran out."

Mai double-checked, "The batteries looked fried. Let's check the rest of them before we replace them."

They did and found all but one had the same symptoms. Camera 16, the one they sat by during their impromptu briefing.

Mai and Monk hurried back to report to Naru.

"All but one? What were the timestamps for when they stopped?" Naru replied once she told them what was going on.

Monk stepped in, "They were all zapped within minutes of each other. I think the earliest started at exactly 3 am."

"Lin. Go to 5 minutes before 3 am." Naru moved to look at the screens. There was an apparition walking through the house, the message "Queen" manifested after it passed the wall. It picked up camera 16 and dragged the tripod behind it.

One by one the other cameras fizzled out as the ghost past. Its appearance became clear.

"Why does he look familiar…" Mai whispered to herself.

"Mai. Look." Monk refocused her on the screen.

Camera 16 was focused on her sleeping form. The ghostly man touched her face for a few seconds before fading away.

Mai watched herself get up suddenly and see the camera. After muttering to no one, she seemed to get up and move the camera around. Then there was static.

"Mai, what is this? Why didn't you report this right away?" Naru asked.

"I don't remember that. I woke up feeling like I had lost something. I didn't think I really had forgotten something like this." Mai defended.

"Naru. You're going to want to listen to this." Lin interjected.

Naru listened for a few minutes via headphones before he showed. Why was Lin looking at her strangely?

"What? What happened?" Mai asked confused.

"You're talking with it..." Naru rewound the tapes and put it on speaker.

"Bethany, my darling..." An eerie voice spoke, "You radiate brightly in the moonlight."

"You romantic fool," Mai's voice echoed back, a twinge of uncertainty hid itself. "Why must you go to these lengths to startle me?"

"Because I missed you ...much...Queen. And... finally reunite ...under ...moon, I had to try to record our reunion." Its reply was partially lost to static but the message was intact.

"And have the hunters found you?" Mai had replied after a moment.

"I'm afraid he has found us again, Bethany." the ghost replied sadly, "Allow me possess one... ad...aide you."

There was a long silence, until Mai replied, "No. They are precious people."

"Why? There's plenty around. Then we shall plot... ...you have changed. Are you really, my Queen?"

There became a lot of rackets and then the camera was back, visual returned back to the original image.

"How can you not remember such a drawn out conversation with a spirit?" Naru asked.

Mai had relived the moments speaking to this man, "I remember now... I dreamt of that conversation, but he was really talking to a woman named Bethany that time."

"And when you woke up?" Naru insisted.

"I don't know why I spoke of that, but I felt as if he would strangle me the moment he realized I wasn't who I was posing as." Mai recalled, feeling dizzy again.

"The fact that it asked you if it could possess one of us is peculiar." Naru touched his chin in thought, "Was there any gaps of- Mai?"

A wave of nausea came over her and Mai ended up fainting.

"Mai?!" Monk caught her in time.

"Continue searching for other incidents." Naru commented to Lin as Monk set the sleeping girl down.

Monk set Mai down somewhere convenient, "Poor girl. I wonder what she saw while the video was cut."

"It would tell us a lot about the spirit if we could get a description," Naru agreed.

Ayako, Masako, and John returned from their different tasks.

"Naru, I think we got some hits off our motion detector camera in the West wing... Is Mai okay?" John asked, worried.

"She fainted after rewatching her encounter last night." Monk explained.

"What encounter?" Masako asked.

"The spirit came to visit in you're room. Seems to coincide with it's message. He called her Queen." Naru explained.

"How did I get on the couch?" Mai said weakly, having woken up.

"You fainted a minute ago, we were worried." Monk replied before Naru stepped in.

"Mai, were you able to see the spirit?" The narcissist asked impersonally.

"Not at first. I could hear his voice before I could make out a darker cloud of space. Then it got a little lighter as its form shaped." Mai sat up and stretched, "He looks like an American. Or perhaps British. His accent does follow that of an Englishman."

"I see." Naru touched his chin again, "Miss Hara, have you been able to get a better feel of this spirit?"

"Yes. It seems to hang out in the garden. As if he can't go any farther than that." Masako commented.

"I see. Perhaps he feels some sort of attachment to the property and that is why he keeps attacking Mr. Akiyahara." Monk theorized.

"That would make sense, but there's so much activity in just one night that seems to point something more on his agenda." Naru upbraided simply.

"There's something very wrong with this spirit. When I first sensed the spirit, I could tell it had a grudge and was very angry." Masako interjected, "But this morning it was different. I could see him staring at Mr. Akiyahara with a creepy grin."

"Where is Hitoshi now?" Naru asked turning to the screens.

"We have yet to fix the batteries," Mai reminded.

"Mai and Takigawa. Coordinate with Lin to change the camera batteries in each room. John. I need you to help me locate Mr. Akiyahara. Miss Matzuyaki, Miss Hara. Please keep us updated on your impressions of this spirit." Naru barked orders.

Everyone got to their tasks.

"How you feeling, Mai?" Monk asked as he fiddled with the first camera.

"A little nauseous to be honest," The young woman admitted, "I think I might just be overthinking about last night. It was really scary." Mai handed the batteries to him.

"Mm." Takigawa was lost in thought, "I'll be honest. I find it incredibly weird how it didn't wake either Masako or Ayako."

"Maybe this spirit is more in tune with my wavelength. Female mediums are either spot on or dead wrong." Mai repeated her boss's words.

Monk pondered about it as they continued their task. They were 1/4th done.

"Either way. I had that weird dream before too. I think his lover died here." Mai couldn't finish explaining as there were some loud noises up ahead.

When they arrived in the next room, Mr. Akiyahara was found dodging flying projectiles.

Right away, Monk started chanting his warding mantras. Mai was going to call out to warn Lin what was happening, but she felt a sudden dizziness again. At the same time, all the activity ceased.

"Looks like I was able to ward it away this time," Monk relaxed after a few long moments passed.

"Thank you. I don't feel crazy since you both have witnessed that attack." Mr. Akiyahara bowed.

"No problem, I'm just glad we were able to stop it for the time being," Monk said humbly, then noticed Mai leaning against the door frame, "Mai, you alright?"

"Yeah, I just feel dizzy again." She admitted, everything was feeling uncomfortable to her. "A little nauseous to be honest."

"Perhaps you could use something light to eat," Hitoshi commented, helping Mai get back on her own feet.

"Thanks. I don't know why I am so faint today," Mai said sheepishly. She wanted to hide till this whole case blew over for how strange she's been acting.

Monk radioed the others to stop their search before putting his hand on Mai's forehead, "You feel of a fever."

"Eh? I can't be sick..." Mai groaned more to herself, "Well... I suppose it'd make sense."

Mr. Akiyahara sighs whilst combing his fingers through his hair, "We can take your temperature in the kitchen."

"Thanks, let's hope it's not a fever," Monk nodded.

And that is what happened. Mai had a high fever of 103°f and was sent to bed with an aspirin and a bag of ice. In the meantime Hitoshi was giving his feedback to Naru.

"How hard is it to cast this spirit out?" Hitoshi sighed, disheartened, "I can't spend all my mornings dodging different objects this thing can get a hold of."

"I understand your concern. I believe we are dealing with a spirit who is either very protective of this house or is projecting a grudge of hatred to of something onto you. Perhaps someone has wronged them and they are trying to chase Mr. Akiyahara out in fear of it happening again," Naru came to an explanation.

Monk looked unappeased, having entered partway into the conversation. While folding his arms as he countered Naru's claim, "What about Mai? It doesn't explain why it did all that creepy mumbo jumbo last night. Why it didn't wake the other two up."

* * *

**Not as intense of an ending, but I gotta plan some stuff out. I might edit this chapter as well if I find things to embellish it.**


	3. Roland's Queen Day 2, Part 2

**This chapter is shorter than I'd like, but it was a good place to help the suspense. Thank you for your support guys. It means a lot to see your reviews UwU**

* * *

**Day 2: His Queen is Me. Part II**

In light of the two attacks, Naru held an impromptu meeting whilst Mai was to sleep off her fever.

No one was able to conclude, but with this fixation on a team member added onto this thing's hit list, something had to be done.

"Someone needs to be with Mai at all times. Miss Hara, since you have no trouble sensing this spirit, you will be paired with Mai when possible, " Naru listed off, explaining his current plan of action.

"Wait, why do I have to stay with Mai? I would have better use trying to talk to this spirit," Mosako spoke up, inwardly cursing her luck. It should be common knowledge she should be a last resort, she had so much potential to solve this case.

"No, we don't want to provoke it to focus on you. I'd rather simultaneously try to drive it out. This doesn't feel like a presence we should take lightly," Naru disagreed before setting the law. Ayako would perform a cleansing in hopes of warding it off Mai if not disperse it altogether.

"Do you think a simple warding would fend him off?" Akiyahara, who had stayed quiet up till now, asked sheepishly.

"At this point, we do not have enough evidence, but I hope it will soon. Before things get more serious," Naru reiterated, "Its best we keep an eye on you as well after the attack."

"Er, yes. That would be great. I have some chores that I could benefit an extra hand," The one stoic man spoke up.

"Heh, well that settles it, let's get some stuff done," John volunteered before Naru could assign a victim.

* * *

In the guest bedroom, a clock ticks endlessly. To Mai, time is not passing at all. With every tick, her skin itched in discomfort. With every breath, her throat became a little dryer. The sight of the popcorn ceiling seemed to spin and blur Mai's vision. _This is torture. I can hardly think, yet no sleep will find me. I feel like I am in an oven... Maybe some water would help._

The feverish teen scrambled to her feet and hugged the wall until she found her way to the bathroom to take a drink of water. _It's almost making this thirst worse. My throat... _It was getting harder and harder for her to concentrate. Ticks and Tocks brought her further from reality. Clutching her throat, Mai collapsed to the tile floor. Unbeknownst to her, a black apparition had appeared above her, shadowy hands held light pressure over her heart and neck.

_I need help. I feel like I am being snuffed out like a fire..._ Mai tried to speak, but no words passed her lips. She was about to succumb to when the doorknob jiggled then opened.

A crisp smell of rosemary and rain. _Blegh. What does Mosako want?_ Mai thought before replying, "I can't sleep. I feel like crap."

"I can see that," Masako stated in her uncanny voice, "It must be convenient for you to get sick to isolate you and the spirit."

"What? I would never fake an illness if that's what your hinting at!" With a momentary rush of adrenaline, Mai stood and marched to the young woman.

"Well, the spirit is hovering behind... you..." Masako stared at the space behind Mai.

"Yeah, I'm so not falling for that," Mai huffed, "You think it's funny that I'm suffering like this when I'd rather be of use to the team?"

Masako ignored Mai, preferring to stare at the spirit.

"Not funny..." Mai replied stubbornly.

"His name is Roland. He misses Bethany, his queen. You look just like her, he says." As Masako says this, Mai could hear Roland's voice in her ear.

"It's just a fever. You should rest. I will protect you from Akiyahara. He is planning to repeat his crimes," Mai shivered as she felt something nuzzle her lower jaw.

"She's not your Queen," Masako spoke out at him, "She's my colleague, we want to help you come to peace with what happened."

When Masako first saw Roland wandering the house, he was a blur. Like he was hidden behind an unfocused lens. But here hovering by Mai, Roland's appearance was pristine. Definitely an Englishman, his ginger hair had wavy curls that were combed back. He wore a bold scarlet-colored turtleneck with a tan tall coat. He would be considered a very stylish man during the time he was alive. When Masako took a closer look, she could see it. He was sucking the energy from Mai... He was taking her vitality.

"He's making you sick, _Mai get away from him!_" Masako began to reach out to try to pull her away from the apparition. Before she could touch the high schooler, Roland gave her a menacing look. His intentions were just as clear as those eyes.

Mai yanked away from them both and started to chant, but before she finished a line, Roland's form vanished.

"Masako, are you okay?" Mai asked before yawning.

"I'm fine, how are you feeling?" The usually cool-headed girl looked so shaken but was still looking out for Mai.

Mai Fenton the unbearable sensations from earlier, "Like crap... I think I might pass out."

"Then sleep. Perhaps your dreams will come in handy, again," Masako replied, calmly, "They've helped in the past with that little girl, Ayame."

"Maybe. But everyone is so convinced this spirit is focused on hatred. I think it's focused on longing for his lover," Mai closed her eyes and tries to clear out the muddled feeling.

Mai couldn't say much else as she quickly slipped into darkness.

* * *

The same moment Roland's shape disappeared, Ayako's cleansing had come to a close.

"Well, everything is quiet. My job is done," Ayako stood triumphantly.

"Good job, though we don't know if it worked. Let's check around the house, no one is to be alone." Naru ordered through the radio.

"Very well. I'll go check up on Mai with Mr. Akiyahara." John surmises pleasantly.

"Alright, Ayako and I can check the opposite wing," Monk nodded and beckoned the priestess to follow.

"Oi, let me at least get out of these heavy clothes! Let me go with John, Mr. Akiyahara can check that wing with you Monk." Ayako protested in a huff.

"That seems reasonable, I don't mind the change," Mr.. Akiyahara shrugged and it was settled.

Ayako sighed in relief, "I hope this thing is over, Mai should go home and see a doctor before she worries her family even more."

"I'm surprised Naru hasn't sent her home yet. The spirit was very attached to her and that could be very dangerous. Maybe even possession if not dealt with properly," John said heavily.

"Let's not worry ourselves too much. Mai will be just fine," Ayako reassured both of them.

Monk and Mr. Akiyahara had been searching the premises for awhile now, they were on first name terms. Monk had gotten to know Hitoshi. He was reserved, but a good guy.

"All this ghost stuff seems bonkers. How have you dealt with it till now?" Monk asked with his hands entwined behind his neck.

Hitoshi shrugged, "It felt so unreal. I thought I could just coexist with it but its started to set out for my life. I just couldn't take it."

"I don't blame you one bit," Monk glanced out the window and for a moment he thought he saw Mai dressed in white, but when he double checked there wasn't anyone at all.

"Everything alright, Takizawa?" Hitoshi asked.

"We need to check on the others, I have a bad feeling.." Monk said turning back.

Before he could take a step, strange things began happen. The hallway lights started flickering, banging on the walls, the ceiling seemed to splinter in some areas.

But before anyone could take action, it stopped just as suddenly.

"What's going on?" Narus voice broke them out of their trance.

"The lights just flickered. And there was a lot of noise. The ceiling is fractured. Almost like an earthquake but less damage," Monk recited whilst dusting himself off.

"Look, the walls," Hitoshi pointed, "More writing. Says, You cannot get rid of your sins, murderer. Murderer." The tired looking man looked around more and touched a few more words, "A lot of the rest says Murderer and kill but this one says 'Roland'."

"Roland? Is that supposed to mean anything?" Ayako said over the radio, upset that her cleansing was ignored by this spirit.

"Its a name." Naru replied.

"John, Miss Matsuzaki. Go urgently to check up on Mai and Miss Hara. Hopefully there wasn't any injuries on their end, though I did not feel any tremors at our headquarters." Naru instructed, "This is starting to become more serious for our safety."

_Apprehension spread at those words. Was this a murdered man's plea for revenge? Did a man named Roland kill this spirit? _

Everyone went to work cleaning up amongst other tasks. No one really saw the guilty expression of their client.

* * *

**What happening with Mai? Will Eugene be able to set her on the right path? Let me know your think is going to happen. **


	4. Roland's Queen Day 3, Part 1

_Honestly, I have never been so inspired to write until you reviewed it! Thank you for being so encouraging. This fic has been in the making for YEARS. The first draft was honestly so cringy. I am writing based on an abridged outline scoped from the original plotline. I was not prepared for Roland's backstory. I hope my writing prowess does it justice._

* * *

**Suspended in Memories: Roland's Chains**

_Wasn't I just in the guest room? _Mai furrowed her eyebrows as she looked around. Despite the darkness, Mai could feel old wooden floors beneath her feet. Unlike the ones in the Akiyahara house, these felt as if it needed to be sanded down a bit more in some places. Mai could not discern any furniture anywhere. She was expecting to find a wall or perhaps some signal she was dreaming.

"Hello?" The young psychic called out, "Hello, is anyone there?"

Tears started to well up in her eyes and a hollowness in her heart. _Why do I feel like I just lost something precious?_

Wiping the moisture onto her sleeve, Mai called out again, "Hello? Why are you sad?"

She turned sharply as a shuffling noise echoed softly in this space. Mai couldn't stand it; it felt like every moment was compounding this near painful sorrowful sensation.

"Mai," A familiar voice called softly. A warm light showed behind her, away from the mysterious shuffling.

"Naru, you're here. Are you The Sad one?" Mai asked, only partially out of the trance.

"Mai, you _need_ to be careful. This spirit is evil wrapped in the appearance of a man," Naru placed his hand on her shoulder. While he was not the Naru in real life, he still wore an unfamiliar expression. Not the usual smile Mai would have preferred.

"But he feels so so sad. How can this be evil? He must be missing his lover," Mai insisted.

"_No_, you must not trust him. It isn't something I've seen before. And it's affecting your health as we speak," Naru sounded worried. It was the most Mai had ever heard him speak. And it was so mean.

"How can you turn your back on someone in pain?" Mai asked defensively, "I _know_ this man is suffering."

The shuffling sound interrupted them, getting louder along with two other distinct noises — the metallic tones of chains and muffled whimpers and possible sobbing.

Mai stepped forward, but "Naru" stopped her again, "Please be careful not to get swallowed up..." He only let himself fade away when Mai nodded in agreement.

"Hello? Is there anything I can do to help?" Mai called out to the spirit. The once empty hollow space felt occupied and apprehensive.

"Please get me out of here. I don't want this. I don't want you to die again," Roland couldn't hold back his sobs, "I've spent the eternities with you. But time means nothing when you left me. Just look at what has become of our children."

"Children? Will you show me?" Mai asked as she made out the shape of the man. He sat on the old wooden floor's edge that looked down into a pit. What it symbolized, Mai did not know. She seated herself by the man, putting a safe distance between them. The high schooler took the time to study the man's appearance — greasy, unkempt locks, sleepless sunken eyes that burned with sorrow. Instead of the fashionable attire, Roland wore tan pants that were rolled up to his knees. Mai noticed the shirt she thought was red was initially white. Blood soaked from the back and front. A hole through his torso.

Mai took a moment to ground herself. This scene was just a memory. After taking a deep breath, she stepped in. "I don't know if we have officially met, but I am Mai Taniyama. Will you tell me your story here?"

The dark space lit up with a handful of white orbs. More spirits?

Roland stood, a saddened smile on his rosy lips. Was it funny it was just now Mai noticed all the freckles? With an outstretched hand, he beckoned her to follow.

"Come, I will show you the beginning."

* * *

**Day 3: Possession**

"How long has Mai been out?" Naru was not pleased when he found out the following morning that Masako had not sought out help immediately after the apparition disappeared, "Masako you could have exposed Mai to danger by not telling us. How could you be so reckless."

"It disappeared. I didn't feel any threats. It wasn't long after when Ayako showed up anyways." Masako turned away, she's never felt so embarrassed.

"Naru, Mai's fever has broken, maybe we could just keep her with the group like we are now. Or with someone who knows how to ward the spirit off," Ayako tried to dissipate the tension. It was so odd that Naru got so worked up. Mai, the object of their worries, had been moved to the couch again. She was not to be left alone no matter the circumstances.

"It's natural to be angry though, Masako. Think of Mai's family. They wouldn't want their daughter in such a vulnerable state," Monk fanned the flames. He, too, was not pleased with the reckless actions shown today.

Kazuya sighed, "Enough. We will wake Mai up at this rate. We need to focus on the next step. I feel like we are missing something. Who is Roland? Who is the woman the spirit is mistaking Mai as?"

"Roland is the spirit that haunts this place, Mr. Akiyahara, and Mai," Masako piped up, her sleeve covering her mouth shyly.

"Roland is the one we are dealing with? There is no Roland under residency records, not that much had been recorded in the first place," Naru touched his chin in thought.

Mai sat up to stretch, before looking around, "Why am I here?"

"You're going to stay here. You go where ever Monk or Ayako goes. Never alone, got it?" Naru said to the point.

The young woman rubbed her eyes before looking around. She took a moment to analyze everyones faces before replying, "Okay."

"Okay.." Naru paused before continuing his previous thought.

"Did we ever checkout what's beyond that creepy trail?" Mai asked casually, flinching the moment Masako gave her a glare, "What, I'm just asking. There's a trail that goes into the forest. I saw a woman that looked like the Queen."

Monk frowned, "W_ouldn't Mai get in an argument with the medium usually? Mah, she's probably just eager to solve the case."_

"You went down the trail?" Monk asked, "I remember Mr. Akiyahara telling me to avoid the woods because it was dangerous. I didn't think much of it."

""It seemed to go to the sea. I saw tombstones. In a field," Mai seemed to examine her hands. Something was going on and the team hadn't a clue. "I could take someone over if you'd like."

The door opened and Mai flinched again when Mr. Akiyahara came in, "I made some miso coffee for everyone. Feel free to..."

In that moment, Akiyahara Hitoshi didnt see Mai. He saw the face of the one he wished to get rid of. He became so startled he dropped the thermos and the dish set shattered onto the floor.

"Oh my gosh!" _Mai_ reacted first to pick up the tray and thermos, "Are you okay? I'd hate it if you got hurt, _Sir._"

Akiyahara stood frozen as Mai handed him the tray, her smug face hidden from the rest.

"I'm home Hitoshi. Just know once I gather everyone, I will fucking drain your body of what you stole from me," She replied to just him before returning to the concerned voice, "There's glass everywhere. And we only have slippers. Let me go grab something to sweep it all up. Thank Goodness the coffee was safe in the thermos."

"Here, I can go with you Mai. Hitoshi you should sit and make sure you didn't get cut," Ayako offered.

"John, stay with Mr. Akiyahara. Me, Monk, Lin, and Miss Hara are going to investigate the trail," Naru ordered around promptly, not catching Mai's odd behavior.

* * *

"Is everything okay?" John finally asked. He had tried to make small talk, but Mr. Hitoshi seemed pale as a sheet. "We were lucky only a few of the dishes we broken."

"I shouldn't have brought you all here. I thought you guys could fix it, but all you guys done is make my grave. Roland? That's it's name? All this time.. I thought it was..." Mr.. Hitoshi bit his tongue.

"We would never let you be in harm's way. Mr. Shibuya is very thorough with his work. I'm sure he will find a safe solution to cleanse this house. I just know it," John assured him through his testimony.

"Safe for me, or for your coworker?" Hitoshi replied. His mind raced a million thoughts per minute. Hitoshi had no idea how he will deal with this if the research team found out his secrets. The more they worked, the more he felt unsure of his safety. Now that woman who- that imposter was his host. He couldn't say anything. If he did, Tadashi would surely speak of how he ended up here.

▪︎□●◇■◇●□▪︎

"We are back," Mai chimed cheery with a broom and dustpan, "Will you help me hold the dustpan..."

"Yeah, sure," Miss Matsuzaki hummed.

"Mai, how are you feeling? We were really worried when Masako reported the spirit stealing your vitality," John turned his attention to the possessed teenager.

Mai didn't respond for a moment, as if she realized a second too late that she was being called on in class. "Oh, sorry. I must still be tired. I'm feeling better than ever. I really want to check out the trails too. Maybe we could help Bethany out. I think the two lovers had another set of names. Tadashi and Ruka."

"I think I should go. I need to chop wood for the fireplace. It's been getting a bit chilly recently," Mr. Hitoshi stood up immediately.

"Oh, I can help ya mate. We've been taking some of your stockpile, havent we?" John offered.

"Very well..." Hotoshi replied with a feigned smile, "I'd appreciate the help."

Mai watched them go, "Maybe we should go with them?"

"They should be fine. We have eyes on the outside anyways. Let's just stay here and wait for Naru and the rest to come back."

"Okay," Mai flopped back on the couch, rubbing her neck.

_"This will be easy. No one can tell me apart from their girl. All I have to do is keep them sorted on who is who... Hitoshi will pay. He will be a good source to start my revival. And Bethany's look a like is far too occupied. Soon I will devour her as well."_ Roland plotted as he stared at the ceiling.

* * *

**Next Chapter:** So we know what is going on to Mai now. But what will happen once she sees all the lies unfold?

Well, you have been warned.


	5. Roland's Chains

_Thank you for the quick responses. I was able to get this chapter done pretty quick. I have really enjoyed my time writing this chapter for you. Let me know your thoughts on Roland's memories. How do you think this will turn out?_

_Never stop believing in yourself. You are enough._

* * *

**Suspended In Memories: Roland's Chains pt. II**

Roland changed the scenery like one would flip back a page of a book.

They were in the fields and forests. Clouds dimmed the sun. Roland stepped into the scene as if he was readying to act in a view in a play.

As he stepped onto the grassy stage of this memory, the woman held his hand. Bethany. They were slightly out of breath, though Mai could not fathom how they git there in the first place.

As a spectator, Mai took in the beauty of the woman. Bethany had long reddish-brown hair cascaded in waves till they stopped at her thighs. Her slender frame was adorned with attire one would see on a horse rider, tailored dark pants with worn boots pulling over. A tucked-in shirt that was once an off white, but now dusty and torn at the sleeves.

Bethany's sharp voice snapped Mai out of her observations, "Roland, we have been running for weeks. How far east do we have to flee? There's nothing for miles."

"We shall start here," Roland kissed Bethany's hand, "We can make this place our sanctuary. Learn the language — the culture. We can even make a village here. No one will want to settle here unless we give them a reason to. So we will claim this land and adorn ourselves with aliases so our enemies won't be able to fathom we survived."

"We look nothing like them..." Bethany seemed unconvinced.

"Your fair skin and brown eyes will strike them as beauty. You will be called the Queen of the Wildes," Roland grinned, ever so confident. Mai could feel the admiration and love the man had for his Queen.

The flirtation was charming to Bethany. She giggled before replying, "You, on the other hand, won't be so lucky. They will look at your face and call you diseased. A demon with souls staining your skin."

"Ah, I do suppose the Sun Empire does not know what freckles are just yet," Roland joked.

And they were happy together. So comfortable even in their misfortunes. Mai watched time-lapse faster. Observing some things and missing others. She watched as they cleared the land and built a beautiful home for two. The unknown dangers they had run from long forgotten.

Bethany used materials from the land to dye her hair black, and always put her locks into a traditional Japanese hairstyle. She had learned a lot in a distant village. They would often travel to trade the wild game they brought down for tools and cloth.

As time passed, Mai did realize something. As they tilled the ground for seasons, they did not age with any harvests. They had a sweet stockpile of grains and rice in the bunker they had made with makeshift bricks.

But the peace didn't last. A tsunami hit and destroyed everything but their little bunker. Mai seemed to watch like it was a movie. There were no negative emotions attached here. They seemed to shrug and build again. But this time she caught it.

They were using telekinesis like it was an extension of their body. Roland was holding the frame of the house together as Bethany willed for them to bind together.

_What the hell? Are these people crazy spiritualists like Dr. Oliver Davis but x10?_ Mai thought in awe.

She reached out and turned the page. A larger house, but it still didn't match the Akiyahara house. It was a traditional eastern style all in all. This time they expanded the lands they harvested in. Domesticated animals brought in. More crops.

Time was remote in Mai's hand.

"This was the foundation of our safety net. Before we made the biggest mistake," Roland appeared by her again, "I thought we could handle such temptations. We were taking our needed substances from the villages. I hope they can forgive me."

"You aren't aging at all here. You look just as young as you do now." Mai started her suspicions. What did they take from the villages?

"We aren't human, Miss. We are simply existing despite the gods eternal curse," Roland stated. He started to narrate as Mai watched their world.

_"Bethany came back one evening with children. Either abandoned or sold, the four of them became ours. We swore never to burden them with even the knowledge of our curse. We nurtured them, enabled them to be their own person. My beloved children. Some never questioned our inability to change. Some married and had children."_

Mai watched the family. Ryoma, Yuri, Mari, Sora. Bethany and Roland had introduced themselves as Tadashi and Ruka Saito.

_I still dont understand? How does Akiyahara have to do with this?_ Mai asked skeptically, trying to comprehend why the spirit was showing her this.

"We spent a total of 113 years tilling this earth. We took in our children on year 23. I loved them like I loved my slow beating heart," Roland's voice echoed in the mindscape. And Mai noticed another sound.

Naru's voice. Giving orders. Checking a trail? She looked behind her and as she watched her body go on her life with Roland pulling the strings, the earlier warning made a shiver go up her spine.

_This spirit is evil, wrapped in the appearance of a man._

Roland had yet to realize that she knew what he was doing. She turned back and covered her mouth. _I'm going to die if I step the wrong way._

After a long moment Mai was able to put a lid her fears. She would trust Naru to figure out her possession. And in the meantime, she would connect the peices to Roland's actions.

"Tell me, where did things go wrong?" Mai asked, with new resolve.

* * *

**A/N: TBH **I wanted to tack this on the end of the previous chapter, but really this is just a lot of information to cran into one.

So Mai now knows the severity of her situation. But will her team come to her aid before Roland devours his marks?


	6. Roland's Queen Day 3, Part 2

_Shout out to Cait and Rich for their chapter reviews. Really makes the writing wheels churn. I want all of you to know what I do! _

_Reminder: when I say Mai did something, it's Roland. Just as Mai is looking through Roland's memories, Roland can see hers. _

* * *

**Day 3:** **Possession**

.

When Naru, Lin, and Masako returned, Mai had some hot tea ready, "How was the trip? It's getting a little windy outside. I hope you guys didn't get the chills."

"We're fine. The trip was a success, we found the graves," Naru announced as Lin plopped back into his chair, "Miss Hara, would you tell them what you saw?"

Masako nodded, "I saw many spirits waiting. One manifested itself to me, and it looked and sounded just like Mai minus a few mannerisms. I thought it ought to be Bethany, but it introduced itself as Ruka."

Before anyone had a chance to react, Naru stepped in again, "That's not all. Records say a woman named Ruka Saito and her husband, Tadashi Saito, first owned this place. Dates were unclear, but it was in the Saito family possession for a few generations until everyone died. Though it doesn't state how or the time of deaths."

"Tadashi and Ruka. Just like what Mai said, right?" Monk said incredulously, "Didn't you say Roland and Bethany had aliases?"

"Yeah, but those spirits aren't going to solve this case. Remember, it's just Tadashi here. Tadashi, or Roland, is attacking Mr. Akiyahara. It's targeting the man. We don't know why." Mai stated with a shrug.

"We found pieces, but not the whole picture. We need to ask Mr. Akiyahara some questions before we continue," Naru pondered on the thought, as he sat next to Mai on one of the couches, "It wouldn't make sense for Roland into knowing Akiyahara personally. Akiyahara had no connection to them. Plus we don't have any specific dates of their deaths, what era were they in."

"Well, our first idea of something physical that was precious to this spirit was harmed or disrespected, could be the reason Akiyahara is being targeted," Monk replied eagerly. The group was ready to continue the debate, but Lin stopped them.

"Naru, look at this."

Naru looked at the screen, and his eyes widen, "Well, look at that. It looks like our client has been withholding information from us."

When Mai, _ahem_, Roland saw what Mr. Shibuya meant, it took him a great deal of discipline to not show an ounce of emotion or reaction. Mr. Akiyahara was in the closet that held coats and shoes in the main hallway. But he entered it as if it were another room.

With this fledgling body, Roland stormed out.

"Mai, wait!" Monk ran after her, but "Mai" was already out of sight.

"Where did John go?" Ayako said with a gasp, "He went to help Mr. Akiyahara chop wood."

"Shit. There's too much to monitor, Miss Hara and Miss Matsuzaki. I need you both to stay on the intercom. Lin, go check on John, I'm going to see what is happening in that hidden room." Naru pointed orders.

"Naru, what if something happens and I'm not there?" Lin argued.

"Then, you better run and hope John is okay," Naru said before running out the door with an earpiece attached.

* * *

**Suspended in Red: Roland's Demise**

"Show me, just where did this go all wrong?" Mai asked Roland.

Time blurred forward, resting on his adoptive children's grandchildren. There was enough family to work the farm, tend to the crops, visit the town for school, and come home for dinnertime. But this time, Roland and Bethany were absent.

Roland showed that they were asleep in what used to be their brick storage from their former building. It was their eternal resting place.

Or so they wished.

Ryoma was the family head. And no one was allowed inside. He had promised them; no blood was to be around that basement. Roland entrusted Ryoma his secret. He told him how to revive them when they needed to rebuild, but if Ryoma wished to erase them, burn the main house down, and their remains will perish in flames. And so it was sealed off completely. Ryoma wanted not for war nor to erase the existence of his family.

And the family was safe.

But when Ryoma was on his deathbed, he chose his oldest grandchild to rise to the plate. Ryoma had written out his parent's will and told his grandchild what he'd hope for his family and his parents.

The two's sleeping consciousnesses created a barrier on the land. No hexes, no intruders could pierce it so quickly. The sea's wave could not pass the cliffs.

When Mai saw the face of the successor, she gasped.

It was none other than Hitoshi Saito.

* * *

**A/N: **I will be switching back in forth here. I will use the page breaks in between them. I hope you guys will be able to follow it.

* * *

When Roland reached the basement, he barrelled in to see Hitoshi, pouring gasoline in the pit where his body lay.

"I will fucking kill you. You are fucking lucky this body isn't as apt, or I'd paint the walls with your skin and bones," Roland used as much kinetic power he could muster to bind the container shut, "Stop now. I'm not afraid to end both of us right here."

"Fuck you. Weren't you the one who started this? You're the murderer here... I had to stop you both from destroying the village!" Hitoshi screamed, throwing the gas bucket to the side in defeat.

"You know it wasn't our fault, you knew what would happen if you stepped in here," Roland tried to reason, "We warned Ryoma. We know he told you. So why? Why did you bring these people to exorcise your great grandfather? Why didn't you tell them the truth? Because you wanted his power to yourself? Why do you even bother?"

Monk came into the picture by now, Roland now phrasing things a little different for appearance's sake.

"What's going on here... is that gasoline?!" Monk's voice raised in alarm, "You were going to burn this place with us still in it?! Are you freaking kidding me?"

"I'm not burning the whole estate. Just this demons remains," Hitoshi used a flashlight to show two open coffins. A set of intact bones sat against the wall.

"That's creepy to have in your basement. Is that Roland? And the other was supposed to be for Bethany?" Monk put together quickly, "What makes you say it's a demon. It could just be a side bound spirit."

"Because _Roland_ had been seeking my life the moment I stepped in here," Hitoshi admitted a half-truth, looking straight at "Mai."

"Mai! You shouldn't be running off on your own," Naru said as he stormed in, "What's going on?"

"Mr. Akiyahara knew about the previous tenants here, this basement was where they died and put to rest," Roland replied coolly, "And when Bethany was removed and buried with the other family members, Roland took it upon himself to look for his beloved."

Hitoshi didn't know why the older man was leaving out the other bits. Or why the paranormal researchers haven't found it suspicious that their young teammate knew this information.

"Is that true?" Naru looked to their client, "Did you really move the remains of a dead person?"

Hitoshi relented, it was a lie that'd needed to happen. They wouldn't believe in vampires. Bloodsucking demons, "Yes. I thought you guys could just eradicate the spirits like pest control."

"Wow, that's really messed up. And when you felt we wouldn't be able to save the problem, you came here with a tank of gasoline to burn the evidence. Are you stupid?" Monk hollered.

Before Naru could object, Lin was on the headpiece, "Naru, John is okay. It looks like he was stunned asleep somehow. What's going on over there?"

"We just found the answer to the case. Wake John up, and we are going to exorcise Roland's remains, then Bethany's." Naru announced.

* * *

Hitoshi Saito. Grandson of Sora. When he learned of his great grandparents, he was disgusted. They had so much power and didn't bestow any for their prosperity. He spent weeks thinking of how he were to deal with them.

The relations with the village became sour when Hitoshi started a dispute with some of the businessmen. The village blacklisted them on trade and in turn, the livelihood of the family was in jeopardy. The family began to eat at their storages, children began to come home with low spirits from being bullied.

Aunts and uncles tried to mend their relationship with the market to no avail. Eventually they banned them from schools and from social events. All because of Hitoshi's inaction to mend the boundary.

Hitoshi thought it was time. He would revive the two lovers and they'd see their prosperity needed someone current to bestow their power to.

One night, he woke Yuri and her husband, Asahi up. They were the eldest and most critical of family members as they were Ryoma's siblings.

"Foolish boy, what do you need at this hour?" Yuri huffed, gray hair getting in her eyes.

"I have been a real fool," Hitoshi started his planned lies, "But Ryoma-sama told me that Tadashi and Ruka had left us a last resort. I think tonight is the night I will need to use it."

"You should make amends to the village yourself and not hide behind your predecessors, you brat," Asahi began, but Yuri placed a hand to stop him.

"Mother and Father did? Show me... I miss them incredibly, they were so young," Yuri started to tear up.

"I will show you we have to break down the wall," Hitoshi said quietly in the hallway. He took them to the closet, where he broke the plaster and paint from the basement door. And had them enter.

"I feel like I know this place." Yuri said shakily. She was finding it harder to recollect things, which was why Hitoshi picked her.

"It's the treasure," Hitoshi lied.

When he brought the flashlight into the pit, he saw the topless coffins and two withered corpses. Their inhuman teeth showing through the holes of the mouth. Brandishing a knife, he brutally slashed their arms red before shoving them to their fate.

"Its a treasure I will cherish for eternity. Getting rid of you old hags," He sneered.

* * *

**A/N: **OK so next chapter will conclude memories and start the team's fight to resolve the case. Thank you for reading. Please let me know what you think Naru will decide to do.


	7. Roland's Queen Day 4, Part 1

_Thank you, Dragon and Cait. This chapter is for you. _

* * *

**Suspended in Fear: Roland's Bloodbath**

Mai gasped as Hitoshi walked away from the house to sit on the barn roof to watch, "Isn't it funny? They placed themselves under the main estate. Now everyone will suffer," Hitoshi chuckled to himself. His power-hungry eyes enjoyed the carnage that ensued.

It took an hour for their bodies to stir. And by daybreak, when everyone was rising for morning chores. So were they. Tadashi and Ruka. Roland and Bethany.

"Hey, Haruka! Yoko! There's a secret basement, and it REEKS!" Aoi, Hitoshi's little brother, called out to his cousins. The two young teens meandered over. Yoko still trying her brown hair up.

"Wow, there really is a new room. It looks scary. Let's grab a-" Haruka's voice was lost when an unknown force grabbed him and Aoi before dragging them into the darkness.

"Nonono! Monsters!" Aoi's voice was nothing less than a scream for help as the two starved lamias ripped into them.

Yoko screamed for help, "Monsters! They're killing Harika and Aoi! Father!" Her screams worked, but only in aiding their feast.

As adults came rushing, Tadashi and Ruka came out. Their appearance was unnatural. Mai bore witness as an onlooker, unable to take her eyes off them. Their skin was gone in most places. Ribs exposed organs, and a sickening sound was heard as the monsters' biology was regenerating flesh like never before seen.

More screams tore Mai from her disassociation to this event as she was hugging her knees. She couldn't handle this violence. They were devouring the family. Mai didn't want to see, but nothing could cover her eyes, nowhere she could look where their screams of despair didn't reach.

"Stop it! Why are you killing them?!" She shrieked desperately.

"Hungry. Soon you will be just like me. Cursed to roam and cursed to kill," Roland's voice echoed in Mai's chest. His hunger was hers. She could feel the pain Roland felt as he rampaged. His decaying body could not sustain him, so the desire to settle his homeostasis became an uncontrollable instinct.

Bethany came to her senses first once her body was no longer deteriorating. Her white dress was now soiled in her sins, barely able to stay on her thin frame. Long brown hair swayed in the storm caused by her sorrow. She could see the situation more clearly and screamed in horror. What had she done? Why were they awake once more?

"Stop, please stop, Mother..." Hitoshi approached her, "Please let me take the burden instead, let me put you to rest again."

Bethany looked at her bony fingers, knowing she would have to take more to restore herself. Then she turned to Hitoshi, who had a considerable resemblance to the previous head, "Ryoma, why did you take us from sleep? Why did you allow us to take from our own family? Did you not understand? We wished not to harm those we had nurtured."

"There is a war at hand. The village seeks our lives, our children have no way to prosper with no proper supplier of clothes or educator," Hitoshi tried to persuade her.

The storm overhead grew as the bile raised in her voice, "_There will be no one left to educate! Look at the bloodshed you caused. We killed them. We killed our own family, why couldn't you move us to the village? At least then, your revenge could have been complete._" Bethany continued to sob.

"Then revive them. Make these children as you are," Hitoshi said simply, shifting his weight from one foot to the other. The young man looked at the house as the screams started to fade. Tadashi came out and saw Bethany with Hitoshi.

"I can not revive the dead. And we will not bestow you any power. It is a curse we shall never spread, even if you burn us alive," Ruka said as Tadashi came to embrace her.

The scene paused, and darkness finally descended on the screen. The relief of it being over was damn draining. Mai cried for the family, "That's too horrible. What a horrible situation. But how did you come to the present situation?"

"Bethany refused Hitoshi's demands. We'd have rather be burned alive. But Hitoshi used her feelings as a hostage. Twisted truth into fiction. A storm came and wiped everything out again. So we made the cliffs. The cove. We thought Hitoshi would give up and start life anew." Roland tried to explain, "But the earthquake we caused damaged the village. And they came with pitchforks after seeing our devastation. Some of the elders had recognized us. They sought out our lives."

"And so you both started your revenge for Hitoshi," Mai surmised sadly.

Roland shook his head. His eyes became teary, "I too was devastated by the sins of our awakening. But we weren't petty killers."

Roland verbally explained about the betrayal. Hitoshi played the hearts of the village. He was telling the townsfolk that demons had killed his family and to please help him reclaim his land. "They bound together, and they wounded my wife greatly. But Hitoshi didn't let them burn her."

Mai felt a sharp pain throughout her body, "What is that?! Am I hurt?"

"Your body is changing. I cannot revive my body again; I'm sure you understand why," Roland admitted.

"You plan on smothering me out. But wouldn't you die with me? Can you possess a dead body?" Mai asked. The only reason she didn't react badly was that she still trusted Naru.

"I'm not gonna kill you entirely. Just enough to replace long as you still exist, it should be fine," Roland implied Mai would become nothing but a shell for him.

_Please hurry, Naru. Please see through Roland's pretty act._

* * *

**Day 4: The Sins that Changed Me**

It was the fourth morning. Hitoshi had no shame in what he confessed to. It was inevitable that the team found it harder and harder to keep a peaceful air around this man when the "truth" was revealed. When prodded, he simply stated, "_Perhaps I am a fool that has no feelings,_" before leaving to do some errands at a nearby town.

"Mai, are you okay? You hardly ate any breakfast," Ayako reached to touch Roland's forehead.

"I'm okay. This case is probably the oddest one I've seen since the culprit was the client. But I'm not too sure about this exorcism. Perhaps we should just burn it. Give something for Hitoshi to mourn over," Roland replied casually.

Masako gawked, "Um. No? The spirit is mourning enough as it is. That wouldn't fix anything!"

"Maybe the fever got to her," Monk, who already had his ritual attire on, whispered to Ayako. He was trying to goad a reaction from Mai. It wasn't natural to see their teammate so down when they were just getting started.

"Yes, and it's just killing me inside," Roland chuckled, oh how he loved irony.

It was in that moment that Naru strode in, his crisp dark dress shirt neatly tucked in with a black overcoat. It looked like he was at a funeral all the time, but who knows, right? With Lin trailing behind him, it was time for the big game.

"How we doing this, Boss?" Roland sat up straight, "Who will be going where?"

"Monk will be accompanied by Lin, Mai, an well as myself. But I do want Father Brown to be ready to replace Monk if needed," Naru stated as he wrote something in his notebook. Presumably, something for Lin to see.

A wave of confusion washed over the crew, "Aren't you two usually the observers?"

"Usually, yes. But I feel this is what we need this time. If Mr. Akiyahara comes back anytime soon, have him wait in the base, please. Otherwise, Miss Matsuzaki and Miss Hara can watch the cams for us," the narcissist closed the notepad he had on hand, "Come on now. We don't have time to waste.

.

.

"All the cameras are working. I got an easy tutorial on the workings of it so it should be fine on my end," Ayako reported to the team from the headset as they reached the basement. Roland found it quite odd that the females were left to the office space aside from his host, Mai. Though her memories did play a tale that this Naru guy seemed to pick on her. Perhaps there was an attraction there? Roland scoffed aloud. _What a domestic thought to have in a time like this._

"Is something funny?" Naru's surly voice seemed to get the best of Roland.

"Yeah, I feel like a kid who got chosen on the cool kid team. Though I am not sure why you wanted me to join you guys," Roland thought aloud, having stopped at the entrance. "If you wanted to keep the girls safe you'd have me stay behind. If you followed the usual route, you'd have Ayako try to cleanse the remains first before trying to outright destroy the spirit with Monk. _AND_ you have Father Brown ready to switch out with Monk. Which is really suspicious. It's almost like you are expecting a certain outcome from this spirit. Or demon or whatever this thing is."

Naru had his back to the far wall, keeping "Mai" and the pit in his sight. A displeased look came on his face when he set the notebook down on a dusty table and pulled out a chair for "Mai" to be seated, "You're actually learning something. Color me impressed. I think Roland is hiding somewhere. Which is why we are doing this while he is away to prevent any distractions for him. And I have you here because of his association with Bethany and her apparent resemblance to you. We are hoping for that to be enough to draw him here. To listen to our message to him."

"And what is our message?" Roland asked curiously, sitting down in the aforementioned seat.

Naru didn't reply, instead instructed Monk to go ahead, "Let's get this going, please. I can't stand this idle talk."

.

.

Mai watched the interactions Roland had with her boss. She had hope that Naru would have John cast Roland out. But with every exchange, Naru grew colder towards them. They were dead set on exorcising Roland's remains. But if what Roland said was true, he would make sure those remains were burned. Then Roland's essence would be planted in Mai forever.

_I'm really gonna get swallowed up, aren't I? _Mai slipped to her knees, the darkness of her own mind was no longer hers. _"Please be careful not to get swallowed up..." _Those were the words Naru warned her with, yet here she was doing just that.

"I'm not gonna let you beat me down. I've been possessed before and never has it been like this. I'm always asleep or wrapped up in the emotions. So this is different somehow," Mai shouted to the void, "I won't let you take my body any longer!"

* * *

**A/N: **Any constructive criticism is welcome here. I started posting this story to improve my writing and perhaps expand vocabulary.


	8. Roland's Queen Day 4, Part 2

_Hello, my pretties. I want to unite the ghost hunt fandom. There are a lot of you kind people out there reading, and I just wanna have that fun place to chat about all the fanfics here. If you want to join the ghost hunt amino, I'm there as Azulca. But if you are on discord, my user is Azulca#4681. I could make a server with a chat for the popular fics. Got neither? Let me know where you'd think would be a more popular place to gather. Thank you 3_

* * *

**Day 4: The Sins That Changed Me**

The Monk spent awhile chanting and making his warding hand formations, and Roland felt uncomfortable. The warding off technique was an effective one. And though it was not directed at him, Roland could feel something off. When he tried to shift his weight, he couldn't do so. His host's body could not move an inch aside, a shift of shoulders and the swivel of the head. Roland knew it wasn't a hiccup of control. Mai is suppressed despite her attempts. So they suspected him already. Time to put on a pretty act.

"Naru... I can't move... I can't breathe..." Roland let Mais pretty eyes get a little watery, "What's happening? Is this Roland's doing?"

Mr. Shibuya looked over, and Roland could see the disgust on the paranormal researcher's face. What an array of emotions these brothers displayed. The dead one was more likable. Easy to manipulate and frighten. But "Naru" would be harder to threaten coyly.

"Naru?" The Monster feigned apprehension and pre-panic.

"Monk. That's enough. We need Father Brown to exorcise Roland now."

.

When Naru walked into the dining room, he heard the whole conversation. Honestly, how could a spirit fool his whole team? What was worse was talking to it — acting as if it wasn't a horrible actor. Mai was louder and cared more for those around her. This imposter was clever but cast a completely different air around Mai. And those brown eyes cannot hide their intentions had only one message to say. _Patient Predator._

And let's not forget the last comment Roland made before his entrance.

_"Yes, and it's just killing me inside." _

He couldn't listen any longer at that point and scribbled his thoughts for Lin to read. "I have no proof, but I know she is possessed. If we make a scene, Roland will become unpredictable. We need to use the Binding on Mai."

Which brings them to the present situation. Roland was bound to the chair, still trying to play house.

.

When John entered the basement, Naru waved to Monk to come closer. The group seemed to cluster around Roland. "Okay, Father Brown. I need you to perform on Mai."

"Excuse me?" John asked a little alarmed as Monk was getting ready to throw hands.

"Mai, can you stand up?" Naru asked without clarifying his statement.

"I... I can't?" Roland admitted, confused.

"It's nice to meet you, Roland. I am not sure how my team did not recognize you from our team member, but I do," Kazuya stepped back and gestured for his teammates to keep distance, "You see. To convince my team that you were possessed, I had to put a binding spell directed to a spirit named Roland. If you were Mai, you would be able to stand."

Roland started laughing, "I must admit, I am impressed. Though I suppose I did let my guard down. It was so easy to play as your little innocent Mai. But I wanted to see your face when you realize I have but absorbed into her soul. There is no end to her suffering."

"We will see about that," Naru's eyes narrowed slightly before turning to John, "Do you think you are up to the task?"

"Yes, possession is my specialty. I will save Mai's soul. We will save Mai's soul," John stepped forward, a rare scowl finding itself on his features. In the dim-lit room, the team could see Roland's amused grin, as if he thought nothing would stop him. The priest took out a bottle of holy water and tossed it side by side, so it spilled droplets on Mai's skirt.

"In the name of our Lord, Jesus Christ, I command unto thee," He started his prayer in a level voice, the act was unsettling to Roland. Like one had hit a funny bone in his host's chest. The priest continued, "To whatever part of the body thou mayest be hiding, show thyself at once."

Roland shuddered, the command was a powerful one. Though he knew it wouldn't cast him out, it did force his vampiric nature to manifest physically. It was only hastening the transformation. Upon realizing this, Roland couldn't stifle his devilish laugh. Mai's eyes started to flicker a scarlet red, like the blood that she could see running through their veins.

"...and flee thee from the person which thou hast occupied. Leave at once. Leave the body you have imprisoned and seek not a body that was given unto God, the almighty," John splashed the holy water once more before he finished his mantra, "In the name of the Father, the Son, and the Holy Spirit, I forbid thee from entering this hallowed body again for all eternity. In-Principio."

The power of chi was suffocating, and Roland could not help but contort the body as he held his grip. The sounds of snaps sounded like bones but were the connections he had on capping Mai in her box. As her presence returned, Roland howled in angst. No! This was his body now. He would do as he pleased in the background.

Mai's resolve to give Roland a hard time was paying off in timing. Her thoughts came spewing out her mouth as she regained consciousness, though Roland was nowhere near gone. He had just begun his final claim on her.

"Roland, what the heck are you doing you dumb piece of RAM, I won't let you kill my friends like you did your family!" Mai shouted while stumbling out of the chair.

"Mai? Is he gone?" Monk asked, unsure as Mai's eyes were still glowing crimson.

"No, he's not gone. He's just really loud in my ear..." Mai said, not realizing she was actually in control, "Freaking sucks because it feels like I've been in his memories for years. Can't anyone get a clue that it's not me at the wheel? Yeah? Thanks. I'd like my body back." She huffed. She could no longer see — not even as a spectator as she had before. Roland had completely claimed that part of her. And he would continue to claim her body as his — one sense at a time.

"If he's in a dormant possession, we will still need to exorcise him from you," Naru didn't skip a beat.

"Please save me, Naru. He's been destroying my body, and I don't have much time left. He's going to consume me like a soul parasite. I don't care what it takes, just get rid of him. Before Akiyahara comes for me." Mai reached towards where she heard them, "I can't see at all. What happened to the lights?"

"Father Brown. Try to exorcise her again," Naru instructed before reaching to the headset, "Miss Matsuzaki and Miss Hara, please come down here. We will need to purify Mai. She's still under Roland's violent possession."

.

Upon realizing what was happening to her sight, Naru had Mai blindfolded with a white washcloth and moved her to a well-lit room as the smell of gasoline in the basement was dangerous to one's health. Miss Matsuzaki and Miss Hara met up with them there and both felt the killer intent on their teammate.

"I've never felt such a malicious spirit in my life," Masako tried to catch her breath from the shock.

"Mai, you said Hitoshi would come for you," Monk asked as they were helping her sit in a more sturdy chair.

"John's work won't last much longer... Cant you take him out, Monk?" Mai reached out and touched the older man's face. Monk could feel her fear in the slight trembling in her fingers.

"No, it's too dangerous to exorcise a human with dharmic power," Monk replied sadly, covering her hands with his, "We will save you, Mai. One way or another."

"We need to bind her," Lin said, having found some thick rope.

"Make it hard for me to move. He possesses a lot of- PK-everything," Mai's voice became strained as Roland attacked her body. The pain made her cry out, and blood started staining the blindfold, "Hurry. I don't care if it's painful. I don't care if it hurts or leaves scars. Everything hurts already. He will kill everyone once he's done ."

Hands forced her down, the exorcism's effects were fading on Roland. The team quickly bound Mai's body as she wished. Naru's instructions were clear. Despite Ayako's insistence that she could purify Mai, Naru decided Lin would perform his cleansing rituals after Ayako binds Roland's movements with a seal.

.

Roland finally put a cap on Mai again. Though it was annoying to be blindfolded, he could still discern everyone through smell and sound.

"Are you all just gonna stand there? You really put a crunch on my work, but I got a lot done to this poor girl. I'm not too sure this body will be livable after you cast me out," He grinned to himself.

"Lin, is everything ready?" Shibuya asked the tall man that smelled of the sea and sweet lemonade. Roland could hear the movement of a chair and smell the burning of something like incense or sage. Probably a combination.

"Yes. Everything is put in place," the stoic man stated.

A deep breath was drawn, "Go ahead."

A mantra Roland couldn't understand became an attack on his spirit. A force tried to pull him out and it was nearly on par with his current ability. Roland screamed in annoyance. He started firing his power at random, though he could not charge his attacker without being knocked out.

_"No more." _A voice emanated within, _"No more will I be bound to your will. Let me out, Roland. You do not belong here. Let me out. You did your time. All you want is petty revenge. If you cared to see your wife again, stop. Stop this madness. Or they will destroy her too."_

"Shut up you stupid girl! You don't know me... You cannot fathom my life in death," Roland was frantic now. And even with the ceasefire from Hitoshi's hired help, Roland could not stop the turmoil between host and parasite.

* * *

**A/N: **Next Chapter will show the team's perspective of this exorcism as well as the outcome.


	9. Roland's Queen, Exorcism Failure

Aqua Lilly, Sageofchaos, and my other reviewers.

**It's time.**

* * *

**Day 4: The Sins That Changed Her**

[From the perspective of the team. ]

"All the cameras are working. I got an easy tutorial on the workings of it so it should be fine on my end," Miss Matsuzaki confirmed over the headset. She was flipping through the different cameras. She was trying to get a feel of the placement before settling on the ones stationed at and around the basement.

Kazuya couldn't stop his thoughts from criticizing Roland's actions. With the stranger's graceful movements, he became bolder and more brazen in his works. It was such an annoyance though Kazuya hated to think such a spirit could get under his skin in such an indirect fashion.

"Is something funny?" He asked after his target kept snickering to herself. Oliver wanted to call him out for his crimes that second, but he needed to maintain the safety of Mai's body at priority.

"Yeah, I feel like a kid who got chosen on the cool kid team. Though I am not sure why you wanted me to join you guys," Mai paused at the door. Oh, how Naru needed to be patient. All he had to do was get her in the chair. But the spirit was proving to be very cautious. Well, Mai was easily distracted. If Naru kept the conversation going, perhaps he could trick the wolf in sheep's clothing.

"If you wanted to keep the girls safe, you'd have me stay behind. If you followed the usual route, you'd have Ayako try to cleanse the remains first before trying to destroy the spirit with Monk outright. _AND_ you have Father Brown ready to switch out with Monk. Which is suspicious," Mai deducted. As if he had been pilfering through memories. Naru wasn't sure what to make of it. _Was this really Roland? Or was it Mai?_

"It's almost like you are expecting a certain outcome from this spirit. Or demon or whatever this thing is," Mai's round eyes watched him like a cat watches a mouse. Hungry. Naru finally found the right word for it. Mai was looking at him like he was a sweet bean bun.

_Mai isn't this calculating._ Kazuya wiped away his brief doubt as he pulled the chair back for "Mai."

"You're learning something. Color me impressed," Naru began, idly gesturing for Mai to sit, "I think Roland is hiding somewhere, which is why we are doing this while he is away to prevent any distractions for him. And I have you here because of his association with Bethany and her apparent resemblance to you. We are hoping for that to be enough to draw him here. To listen to our message to him."

"And what is our message?" _Mai _hummed and sat in her mousetrap.

Naru didn't reply. Instead, he turned around to cover his smirk with his hand before nodding to Takigawa, "Let's get this going, please. I can't stand this idle talk."

"As you wish, Boss," the monk replied. He wasn't too sure what Mai was getting at a moment ago, but it almost seemed like Naru was in a pissy mood. Usually, he left that stuff behind on essential moments like this. Either way, Monk took a position by the pit before beginning his mantras.

.

"Mai has a point. And I don't sense Roland anywhere," Masako started to Ayako nervously.

"Perhaps he is hiding till Mr. Akiyahara comes back. Mai is just the bait," Ayako didn't see the oddity that Masako felt.

Something was wrong. Masako had a foreboding feeling in her stomach, and she didn't like it. Ever since Mai fainted dramatically, Masako Hara had a hard time looking at her. Like Mai was trying to get her out of the picture. It was infuriating, and she had no proof any of Mai's actions were pointed towards her.

"Mai is acting a little too cocky, don't you think?" She huffed out of spite.

Ayako chose to ignore the comments, preferring to keep an eye on the monitor. The priestess could understand why Lin chose the same.

"Miss Matsuzaki, you are not tall, dark, and handsome. You cannot play the ignorance trick on me!" Masako leaned towards the priestess.

"I'm not sure what to tell you. Mai is a teenage girl. You're both a bit loud and dramatic at times. It's just your age group," Ayako cut off her lecture short, "But I'd rather focus on the safety of the team than on some drama that can wait. So please pardon my rude words."

Masako folded her arms, clearly uncomfortable, "Well hopefully this case doesn't drag on too long. I hate this feeling of helplessness."

"Me too. But we can only do what is in our capabilities. And right now we are their lookout. And I think it's a noble task," Ayako said, trying to cheer Masako up.

"Oh no." Masako said, her feuding forgotten as she pointed to the screen, "What is that?"

.

"Lin, do you see it? Roland is by Mai; there's the dark shape!" Miss Matsuzaki called over to Lin's headset. They had arranged it so Lin would be the middle man in case something's strange happened. But this made no sense.

"I don't see anything here. What do you mean?" Lin replied in a hushed manner. Mai was too focused on Kazuya to catch sight of her fellow assistant.

"It's a dark shape. Many hands were reaching for her. Get her out of there!" Masako took over.

Lin sighed, "Very well. Thanks for the heads up," he turned his microphone off as he cued his former pupil that it was time. At that same moment, Mai squirmed in her seat, as if she were bound.

"Naru... I can't move... I can't breathe..." Mai's voice was quivering; this spirit was a determined actor, "What's happening? Is this Roland's doing?"

Naru turned to look at Mai. Lin could tell he was beyond mad now that his theory was proven right. His fists were balled up, and if the narcissist was going to hold his breath any longer, he might have a conniption.

"Naru?" Mai asked again worriedly, tilting her head.

Naru let out a sigh and turned into a soft cackle, "Monk. That's enough. We need Father Brown to exorcise Roland now."

.

John had no idea why he was to wait in the hallway. He was worried about the safety of the two in the base. Though rationally speaking, the two were qualified to protect themselves from evil spirits. He just needed to trust that Kazuya had a sound plan. Roland was going to fight back and they had to prepare for the worst.

John was lost in his thoughts by the time Lin called for him to join them, "You ready?"

"Uh, oh. Right. Yes, I am," John replied, mentally kicking himself for getting distracted.

"Come in. The situation is getting more serious," Lin stated before backing into the basement once more.

"Okay, Father Brown. I need you to perform on Mai."

"Excuse me?" John asked shocked. He hadn't thought of what to expect, but he didn't think this would ever be brought up.

"Mai, can you stand up?" Kazuya asked without clarifying his statement.

"I... I can't?" Mai admitted, confused. John was even more shocked at the sight of Mai stuck in a metal chair with a visible binding talisman on the back.

"What am I seeing?" John asked Lin defensively.

"A possession. Naru can explain."

.

"It's nice to meet you, Roland. I am not sure how my team did not recognize you from our team member, but I do," Kazuya stepped back and gestured for his teammates to keep a distance. John was shocked. Had he jinxed this from his previous conversation with Miss Matsuzaki? How long had Roland been in control and why did he pretend to be their teammate?

"You see. To convince my team that you were possessed, I had to put a binding spell directed to a spirit named Roland. If you were Mai, you would be able to stand." Kazuya explained his sound plan. Though it didn't explain what he planned now that they were in this near checkmate.

Mai's grin felt sinister as the spirit started laughing, "I must admit, I am impressed. Though I suppose I did let my guard down. It was so easy to play as your little innocent Mai. But I wanted to see your face when you realize I have but absorbed into her soul. There is no end to her suffering."

"We will see about that," Naru's eyes narrowed slightly before turning to John, "Do you think you are up to the task?"

Absorbed into Mai's soul? The thought made John equally angry and sorrowful. He gripped his bible tightly before answering.

"Yes, possession is my specialty. I will save Mai's soul. We will save Mai's soul," the priest stepped forward, a rare scowl finding itself on his features. In the dim-lit room, John stepped before the possessed schoolgirl. He could see the unapologetic expression on Mai's usually caring features. Taking out a bottle of holy water, John raised his hand to make the holy cross before splashing it side by side, making sure it spilled droplets on Mai's skirt.

"In the name of our Lord, Jesus Christ, I command unto thee, to whatever part of the body thou mayest be hiding, show thyself at once."

Roland shuddered, thrashing Mai's head side by side in a fruitless attempt to escape. Her fingers scraped at the metal armrests and John could see her nails growing at a rapid pace. Her eyes started to flicker a scarlet red, like the eyes of a demon. Though it didn't distract him enough to pause his work.

"...and flee thee from the person which thou hast occupied. Leave at once. Leave the body you have imprisoned and seek not a body that was given unto God, the almighty," John splashed the holy water once more before he finished his mantra, "In the name of the Father, the Son, and the Holy Spirit, I forbid thee from entering this hallowed body again for all eternity. In-Principio."

Mai's shoulders dislocated themselves as her body contorted too wildly. An unearthly scream escaped her lips as Roland clung onto her soul. John knew deep in his heart, Roland was truly embedded in her. A successful exorcism_ by himself_ would tear Mai's soul with his.

"MAI! Don't let him take you! You're much stronger than this demon! You have to believe you are letting him become apart of you. Cast him out! Cast out your fear of him!" John shouted desperately. Not her. This couldn't happen to a dear friend. Not when he wasn't there for her.

The power of chi was suffocating, and Roland could not help but contort the body as he held his grip. The sounds of snaps sounded like bones but were the connections he had on capping Mai in her box. As her presence returned, Roland howled in angst. No! This was his body now. He would do as he pleased in the background.

A loud scream filled their ears as Mai's shoulders snapped out of place from the internal struggle. And then babbling of seemingly random words from English to Japanese until Mai seemed to become dominant.

"Roland, what the heck are you doing you dumb piece of RAM, I won't let you kill my friends like you did your family!" Mai shouted while stumbling out of the chair. She grabbed at the air blindly, confused and frustrated.

"Mai? Is he gone?" Monk asked, lurching forward to catch her.

"No, he's not gone. He's just really loud in my ear..." Mai said, her eyes darted wildly as she flinched away from touch, "Freaking sucks because it feels like I've been in his memories for years. Can't anyone get a clue that it's not me at the wheel? Yeah? Thanks. I'd like my body back." She huffed. She could no longer see — not even as a spectator as she had before. Roland had completely claimed that part of her. And he would continue to claim her body like his — one sense at a time.

"If he's in a dormant possession, we will still need to exorcise him from you," Kazuya touched Mai's cheek in a weak attempt to soothe her.

"Please save me, Naru. He's been destroying my body, and I don't have much time left. He's going to consume me like a soul parasite. I don't care what it takes, just get rid of him. Before Akiyahara comes for me." Mai reached towards Naru ignoring the pain of her shoulders, resting her hands on Kazuya's arm, "I can't see at all. What happened to the lights?"

"Father Brown. Try to exorcise her again," Naru instructed before reaching to the headset with his free hand, "Miss Matsuzaki and Miss Hara, please come down here. We will need to purify Mai. She's still under Roland's violent possession."

"With all due respect Kazuya, I will not exorcise Mai like this again. With what I have borne witness tonight and in the past. I would only cause more chaos in Mai's body. Roland would be subdued, but he will have time to hide in another part of her as he is now." John stood to Kazuya, "Roland is hiding in her eyes and is probably reading our lips as we speak."

Naru was disturbed by this discovery, watching Roland stare just as intently at him, "That puts a damper on things now doesn't it?"

The group had little time for Mai before things would be even more complicated.

"Miss Matsuzaki, bring something for a blindfold. Miss Hara, make sure no other spirits are lurking around. We cant have interference." Naru decided quickly, "Monk, John. We need to move her to a lighted place. This is his domain. We need to escape his playing grounds."

"Mai? I am going to pick you up, okay?" Monk guided Mai's hands to wrap around his neck, "I will try to go easy on your shoulders... We ought to take her to the hospital, Naru." He addressed as he scooped Mai up bridal style.

.

"I've never felt such a malicious spirit in my life," Masako tried to catch her breath from the shock as she watched them carry Mai into the parlor room. She could practically see the power struggle happening inside her teammate.

"Mai, you said Hitoshi would come for you," Monk asked as they were helping her sit in a more sturdy chair.

"John's work won't last much longer... Can't you take him out, Monk?" Mai avoided the question and Masako couldn't fault her for that. It seemed to take a lot of focus for the fellow teenager to formulate a response. Mai reached out and touched the Bou-san's face, who could feel her fear in the slight trembling in her fingers.

"No, it's too dangerous to exorcise a human with dharmic power," Monk replied sadly, covering her hands with his, "We will save you, Mai. One way or another."

Masako couldn't watch as they bound her tightly like a criminal. The thought of Mai's life on the line was heavy on their shoulders. She held Miss Matsuzaki 's shirt when Mai suddenly tensed as her shoulders seemed to be yanked out of nowhere with a disgusting sound following it.

"Are you all just gonna stand there? You really put a crunch on my work, but I got a lot done to this poor girl. I'm not too sure this body will be livable after you cast me out," Mai grinned in mirth.

"Lin, is everything ready?" Kazuya asked Lin who had set up his onmioji talisman and inscence

"Yes. Everything is put in place," the stoic man stated.

A deep breath was drawn, "Go ahead."

Lin began his handiwork, a calm air filling the room with a tame soothing sound. A black smoke like apparition rose from Mai, with many claw-like hands reaching out until to malice filled eyes could be seen glaring at them.

Lin made a high pitched sound and his shiki attacked the apparition, cutting into its torso and shoulders. Mai screamed as the parts in her body became slashed open. Signaling to Lin a development to the worst.

"What the hell?! Lin stop! Why is it translating directly to Mai's body?" Naru asked both shocked and angry that his decisions resulted in such a bad play.

"It looks like Roland has some pretty high insurance on his survival. I cannot go any further," Lin reported regrettably.

"Wait! There's another presence here," Masako interrupted, urgently. She saw a spirit emerge from the wall facing the sea, their presence felt neither good nor evil, "Who are you?"

_"Don't interfere, I am nearly done," _Roland said in his native tongue.

Everyones eyes flickered between Roland and Masako, unable to sense the spirit.

The spirits form came into focus and Masako gasped. It was Mai. Beautiful amber eyes with long hair framing Mai's face. She looked at Masako with a gentle expression. The one Masako hated because they were rivals in love, not friends.

"Mai? I dont understand..." Masako looked at Mai's body, "You're not dead, yet... Unless Roland has the power to possess a corpse..."

Spirit Mai seemed to chuckle, "No, I am not who you think I am. I am the wife of Roland. I've come to right the wrongs of my family here. Roland has become part of Mai, to remove him will cause a curse in the girl's body to run rampant and kill without reason."

"If he's that embedded... theres no help is there?" Masako covered her mouth in shock.

Naru turned to face Masako, "What are you implying?"

Masako couldn't take her eyes off this beautiful woman, Bethany. Her whose presence seemed to calm Roland. As the man had all but stopped to listen.

"I will become her strength. I cannot erase these events, but I can erase the malice. I hope she will forgive us." Bethany bowed before stepping before Roland.

.

_"You're making a mistake. Bethany, my Queen, please reconsider. She's a perfect host for you...!"_ Roland growled.

The silent exchange that was happening was frightening, Naru needed to know what Masako was seeing, "Miss Hara, what do you see?" He questioned her in a aggravated manner.

"Bethany. She's possessing Mai too. She says... she says it'll be over soon," Masako lied, "She's going to erase the wrongs of her family."

Mai's body struggled against her bindings. Insomuch that her skin began to chafe and bleed. Mai was losing so much blood it was alarming. But they couldn't do much now.

With gritted teeth, the team watch Mai descend into madness.

* * *

**Phew that took a lot outta me. Thanks for being patient.**


	10. Roland's Queen Day 5

_This chapter starts after the events have come to a close. I hope it's easy to understand. If you are lost, feel free to dm me ^v^)/_

* * *

**Day 5: Altered Reality; Death's Door**

When Mai woke up coughing out blood. She felt her back against something cold, and her legs weighed down by something else warm... The high schooler remembered fighting against something then something pushing her. But they left the basement earlier, she was sure of it. It smelled like blood and something rotting.

Grunting, she tried to move her arms to feel around. _A brick wall. Cold and dusty. I've been here before, I think. _Flashes of a man desperately clawing at the wall crossed Mai's mind. Roland was here. This was where his body decayed. Shivering from the thought, Mai tried to wipe the gooey moisture from her eyes. She felt overwhelmingly soaked in this goo that got stickier the drier it became. She let out a whimper when something much brighter than her surroundings filled her vision.

"You got swallowed up. I'm sorry," A familiar voice stated.

_Naru_? Mai couldn't find her voice, but the person seemed to know what she was trying to say.

"Hm, it will be okay now. Akiyaraha is dead. Hang in there. Naru and the rest will be waking up soon, too," The man smiled.

_If you're not him... Who are you? I don't understand._ Mai blinked away the tears she didn't realize were forming. She started to see him. He was not Naru but looked like him... Mostly. Mai could see the smallest details in the man's features. Your_ eyes are much warmer._

"It's okay if you don't remember. It looked quite traumatic." The man said, reaching to brush aside Mai's wet bangs, "Just try to stay relaxed. They are looking for you as we speak."

Mai nodded and tried to take a deep breath. Her team would find her soon. Turning her focus to the discomfort in her abdomen, she looked at the mass trapping her legs and stiffened. It was Akiyahara Hitoshi. Or what was left of him. Mai covered her mouth in terror. Akiyahara's corpse looked like he was eaten alive. His body cut up in scratches. His head was practically detached with the brutality that had been aimed at his throat. And it became clear that she was covered in another man's blood.

_This can't be happening. I killed him, didn't I?_ Mai would have screamed, but she could not find her voice. Her memories raced back. Though it wasn't her in control, she had attacked him on sight. At least, Roland did. She could see the bones of Roland, turned to watch her. Roland did this. Not her. She wasn't a killer.

He had just come back from his errands and checked upon them in the parlor. Roland and Bethany went nuts and went after him like savage animals. They devoured him. _I ate him_. Mai felt sick.

"Mai. Focus on my voice. There's not much time left. Bethany gave me a message for you," Gene tried to take Mai out of her flashback, "Mai, look at me. Okay?"

Mai tore her eyes off her victim. Her breathing was shallow and fast. _Okay. I'm looking at you now. I am Mai Taniyama. I am a first-year student. I am... I am... What is your name?_ Mai couldn't focus too well. Why did she like the smell of blood?

"My name is Gene. I am seventeen years old. I have the face of your narcissistic boss who you call Naru," Gene smiled slightly, and it helps Mai distract herself.

_Gene... What happens now? _Mai saw a clump of old sheets by some of the debris lying around. She gently rolled the dead man over so she could crawl to them. As she covered the man in reverence, she said a silent prayer for peace in the afterlife before crawling away with another sheet. She used it to hold Roland's remains that were on the other side of the small room.

Gene paused to look up; they could hear footsteps and panicked voices. "She said she altered fate. That everyone will see this incident as self-defense. Akiyahara attacked you, possessed. They will remember Hitoshi in your place. You simply looked like the spirit's wife, so he attacked you. Mai. _You_ are innocent."

Mai wasn't sure she felt innocent. _Thank you. It looks like they found me._

Gene smiled before standing back up and disappearing before she heard her teammates. "Blood down in the basement guys. Mai? Mai, can you hear me?"

Mai coughed, trying to rasp loud enough to alert them.

"Crap, that's a lot of blood... Don't tell me," Mai was able to distinguish Monk's worried voice. She didn't think they heard her and it was very dark down here. Mai found a stone, or rather a brick that had become loose and fell out of place, and hit it against the wall in intervals of three.

"Guys! Someone is down here! In the pit!" Monk shouted, "Does anybody have a flashlight?"

Mai could feel her strength fade into pain. How hadn't she realize she was hurt so bad? Her right shoulder and lower left torso had long gashes on them. Something was lodged into her gut, a kitchen knife? Mai collapsed onto her side, the brick flopping out of her reach. From what she could tell, even after pulling out the blade, none of her injuries were spouting blood as they should... Was she going to die like this?

Bright lights were shown down on the bloody scene.

"Oh, God. Mai... We're coming down. There's an ambulance on the way," Monk said before leaping down. It wasn't that far of a drop, so Monk was able to land on his feet and hands, "Mai, can you hear me?"

.

Mai looked like a corpse. Monk kept calling for her because he didn't want to give up hope that she survived the savage attack from Mr. Akiyahara... He had broken loose during the exorcism and went straight for her. Next thing everyone knew, they were waking up at daybreak with only droplets of blood here and there to figure out what had become of their teammate and client.

And now this. She was covered in blood. Hair matted. Monk wanted to gag at the smell of decaying flesh, but instead, he scooped her up bridal style. The action seemed repetitive. Had he done this before?

"Is she alive?" Naru asked, getting ready to lower himself down as well.

A weak rasp answered Monk's prayers, "Yes. But I don't need to say that she desperately needs medical help. She's ice-cold down here. Someone needs to help me lift her out of here."

Mai looked up at Monk and thought desperately to herself, _"I don't want to die, Monk."_

"I won't let it come to that, Mai," Monk whispered back, not realizing the message wasn't spoken. Mai smiled; she was safe now. And she was so tired. _It wouldn't be too bad if she were to nap right now, right?_

"Try to stay awake, Mai. We don't know if you had a concussion or not. Hang in there a little longer," Naru told her as him, and Lin lifted her out of the pit. Sirens and lights could be seen and heard outside. But it was getting harder and harder to grasp for air. She could feel her heartbeat become slower and slower.

_"Gene and Naru. Heh. I'm so lucky I am able to be in the presence of my friends,"_ Mai thought to no one in particular, tears rolling down her bloodstained skin.

And with that she let herself drift away.

* * *

Mai watched them carry her body to the ambulance. _I'm dead? Why am I here and my body there?_

"Her name is Mai Taniyama. She's lost a lot of blood, please help her," Monk begged the emergency medics.

"Her blood is type B.

The medics laid her on a stretcher and checked for a pulse, "I don't feel a pulse. Proceed to administer CPR."

"Patient is not breathing, look at the severity of the bruising. The patient has a ruptured trachea," The other medic replied quickly.

The first medic touched the bruise and felt for the airway, "It's completely collapsed, she suffocated." Mai watched in awe as the medics worked quickly to perform a tracheostomy to allow her body to be able to breathe. One medic started CPR as the other helped load the stretcher up in the van.

"What hospital will you be going to?" Naru noted the answers before patting Monk's back, "Go with her. I have to stay to make the police report..."

Mai looked to Ayako and the others as one of the ambulances sped away. The priestess had messy tear streaks on her face as she sobbed, "She's gonna be okay, right Masako?"

"Naru," Masako said as she made eye contact with Mai, "It's too late. She's here. Standing next to you."

Naru gritted his teeth, "She's not dead, yet. I won't give up on her."

"That's not me, Masako. I'm here. Why can't they see me?" Mai asked confused, "I was just talking with them."

"It will be okay, Mai. Look for the light. You are safe now," Masako smiled, "We are here for you."

Mai shook her head, "No, I won't go. I have to say goodbye."

Masako nodded, "I see. Well, please wait a little longer so we can say it properly."

"I guess I have all the time in the world now," Mai said nervously.

.

* * *

**Case Closed, but their business has yet to end. Is Mai really dead?**

Please let me know what you guys think.


	11. Mai's Revival

_Thank you for your patience. It was difficult to hold the information I wanted to give, and the emotion as well. _

* * *

When Mai woke up, she felt lethargic. She blinked, trying to get herself orientated, but when she tried to get up, she was immediately met with cold metal around her. Her vision was unhindered in the darkness; she hadn't even noticed it. But how was she supposed to get out of a metal coffin?

As Mai began feeling for any weak points in the box, she began seeing beyond human capabilities. She sensed three cadavers were resting as she had been, one to her left, two to her right. The room they lie in had an examination table with a camera and light fixtures to suit whatever needs — an office on the far end, the exit.

Hospital. Morgue. Was she in a morgue? Masako was right. She must have been dead for her body to be so stiff and cold. The thought didn't alarm her. And it probably had to do with her biology, but she needed to focus on getting out without drawing attention. Now would be an ideal time since there was no one here yet.

Placing her palms on the surface above her head, she pushed the sealed, refrigerated drawer open a crack, but that's when she heard it. The door was opening. Everything inside her screamed to hide. And Mai never questioned her instincts.

She didn't have the strength to close the drawer again, so she lay still on her back with her hands on her sides. Long strands of hair seemed to have clumped by her arms. How long had she been like this?

"Doctor, shouldn't we finish the autopsy of Miss Taniyama as soon as possible? Her employer is insisting there is no next of kin. And the investigation has closed as homicide-suicide. We should get her ready for a brief viewing, at least," a worried woman in scrubs followed a doctor. Mai wished she didn't know what that entailed, but the longer she sat there, the more history she seemed to collect from the room.

"Who needs to view her? Her employer? I have no such order for viewing. There is no next of kin. Let's just make sure the paperwork is complete..." The doctor stopped upon seeing the drawer open, "Did you open the drawer? We have enough bills to deal with Miss Ito."

"I have been standing here this whole time. We both made sure she was secured in there," the Nurse replied confidently, "Perhaps Miss Taniyama wishes for a proper goodbye. They said she passed during a ghost exorcism."

"Oh, stop that nonsense. Go close it. Then inquire if the employer would like a viewing. I'm going to make sure everything is in place," The Doctor said defensively.

"I will have to inquire around to find said people. Hopefully, you won't get your brains eaten before I get back." Miss Ito's joke fell flat as she saw the rumpled sheets and gown inside, she scoffed, "Oh wow. Someone has a sense of humor, alright. They rumpled the poor girl's sheets to scare us. Those maintenance workers have no class. That prank we did last time wasn't that big of a deal, and they're disrespecting this poor girl?"

"Just go, we don't have much time, and I'd rather not drag this after your shift ends," the doctor started to sound nervous.

Mai would have been thankful for the nurse's dedication to an orphan girl nobody knew, but she was too busy planning her escape before they decided to gut her organs. _Why are my thoughts so loud? Why do I see things about this room? Is it real, or am I dreaming? Why do I have rapunzel long hair?_

Time was passed, but the order to take her out never came. Eventually they closed shop and left the room to security's care. Mai had memorized the scratches in the metal. The cold helped her remember she was alive and present. But she couldn't stand a moment longer. With a quick push, her prison slid open.

Tumbling out of the ice prison, she fell onto her hands and knees. Long silky brown hair decorated the uniform whiteness of the floor under her. It really was her hair. The feelings she was experiencing flooded back. She changed into something unnatural...

The image of her mourning team flashed through her mind.

"Naru. He probably remembers what happened to me," she said, relieved. She would find them. And then they will have answers for her.

Standing with new resolve, Mai slipped out the room in her white gown.

* * *

Sorry for the reslly short chapter. I just got over a crazy moving period. Now im back ready to continue.


	12. Goodbyes, Part 1

**I think I rewrote this fifteen different times. Hope you guys are still following this story, I appreciate your feedback!**

* * *

After the headache of the police reports and the heart break at the hospital, their staff shooed them out of the hospital with heavy would take care of her body and call for follow up.

_"I'm sorry, Mr. Shibuya. Miss Taniyama could not be revived. She passed away during transport," A nurse informed Naru. _

_"What will become of her body? I do not have records of family, just a way to contact her school," Kazuya remained an eerie calm._

Everyone was shocked into silence in the moment, especially when Naru made the call for them to account for Mai's belongings and leave. _Just leave_. Like their teammate _didn't just die._

"We can't just leave her, Naru. Are you really that cold-hearted? What were you thinking not getting her parents' info? Their daughter is dead! NARU! are you even listening?! I held her in my arms as she begged me not to let her die!" Monk screamed at him. Everyone had tears in their eyes or a frog in their throat.

"I'm listening, Takigawa. But there is nothing we can do here. I cannot retrieve her body, I can only pass on the info I have, but I have it in my office. I did not anticipate on a team member dying because I am pretty thorough in taking precautionary measures," Kazuya said tersely, he was angry. Angry at himself for being so stupid. He couldn't believe he didn't put precautionary boundaries that would have saved her...

"Guys, bickering won't bring her back," Miss Matsuzaki stepped forward, her shaking hands balled into fists, "Today was a tragedy, we all know that. We lost someone we all cared deeply about. But I think we are forgetting something. Mai has been hanging around to say goodbye. I am sure she doesn't like seeing us so angry over her."

Lin scoffed, of one stepping in, "So you want to exorcise Mai's spirit? How do you know she's still here?"

By now they were causing a scene in the hospital foyer. Naru shooed everyone out, "Miss Hara saw Mai shortly after she passed. Perhaps we need to give her some closure with us. But we must go back for now."

They walked in silence, autumn leaves rustling with the wind. A pile of them fluttering past the team's feet. The weather was getting colder. It was no longer a bright summer. The thought weighed heavy on their minds. Mai had been a victim to the violent possession of Akiyahara Hitoshi. His ancestor seemed to have cursed him for his wrong doings...

"I think we are all too emotionally strained to do a seance," Naru stated once they were at their cars, "So I think it would be best to go back to Tokyo and wait till we are rested up from the journey."

"I think that would be best, too, Kazuya." It was John who piped up next, "We can resume the seance till tomorrow night. It'll give us a better strategy on how we will say goodbye."

With all of them in agreement, they started their long journey back to their Tokyo homes.

* * *

Mai didn't want to deal with the mortician and nurses. They wouldn't have been able to understand why she was this way. How was she supposed to explain it? What if they did tests on her?

"Gosh, I hardly knew why I am the way I am!" She was so frustrated with herself and this situation. Perhaps she could innocently leave the mess for Naru to deal with. _Naru?_ The name hung strangely in her mind. Would he have the answers she needed? Answers to questions that hadn't been asked bubbled up to the surface of her mind. _Was she ready to hear the answers?_

Mai knew she was a monster. She could choose to hear, sense, smell way more than she could have dreamed. Covering her face with her cold hands, Mai let out a quiet sob. There was no one she could tell. No one would believe her...

"What good is it to live, if I will be living a lie?" She took a deep breath, gathering the courage to leave the doorway, "Save it when you're home, silly."

The lights in the hallway were dimmed, and looking at the windows in an empty room, it must have been midnight, _"I wonder how many days it has been since the exorcism..." _Days? It felt like it all happened this afternoon.

"Wow, are you the angel of death?" A sudden voice pulled her from her own inner turmoils. The distracted teenager looked up to see a rather attractive young man approaching her.

"What? No, no. You got it wrong. I'm fine," Mai didn't question it, she just started walking away. A particular door was placed between two rooms. At first, it didn't take hold of her attention, but it was so different. The other doors were white and uniform, but this one was black and familiar. Like she had seen it a million times before. It looked like an office door.

"But you can see me," He was suddenly next to her. He had his index finger squishing his cheek and the other pointing at her chest, "And I can see your mana core. You're definitely an Angel." The boy continued, his brown jacket hung on his arm. The school crest seemed familiar.

"I'm definitely no Angel. Anyways, Why are you in uniform when it's so late?" Mai started to trail off, glancing at the office door again only to see it was gone. "_OK THIS HAS TO BE A DREAM, RIGHT?! There was a door right there!"_

The boy seemed to hide his jacket behind him and laughed awkwardly, "I didn't have time to change. It was a hectic afternoon."

"Right, no worries," Mai instinctively reassured him. His school uniform included suspenders and a black tie over a white dress shirt. _"He's kinda cute with his uniform looking so sharp... His red hair and dark eyes... he could break my heart... Wait. What am I even thinking right now!? I need to get home."_

"Ahem." The embarrassed teen cleared her throat, trying to find where that weird door went, " Right. Are you visiting someone? Don't you have something better to do than to follow a random underclassman?"

"Kind of. Even though I am a senior, I can't seem to find the right place. Everything looks the same to me... so many doors," The boy scratched the back of his head, "Maybe you could help me?"

Mai considered it, she didn't know her way around the hospital either. But her personality didn't allow her to deny someone in need so here goes.

"Yeah, sure. I'm not too fond of hospitals so I may not be much help, but I will do my best, Senpai. Are you looking for a doctor or patient? Maybe I could help find a map or a nurse or something," Mai twirled her finger as she thought of different solutions.

"If you think they could help me find my way, sure," The high school student shrugged and gestured for her to lead the way. A cute senior boy is asking her for help, _OH BOY._

Mai made fast work of the halls, skimming notice boards and avoiding stray equipment to find someone with a map. Senior Boy happy to tag along.

"So where did you get two mana cores? Have you met anyone who had already passed on? Are lamia real? I heard there was an awakening and the demons were vanquished..."

"What TV show are you obsessed over?" Mai's attempts to be polite were too feeble against her laughter, "I have two extra souls because I was possessed by this spirit and his dead wife nullified his attempts to take over my mind. So their essence are trapped in mine. But there's no magic to them..."

"WOW! That's incredible. What a blessing to have that happen whilst you're alive," The Boy patted her back.

"Alive? Wait. Are you trained in the paranormal like my boss?" Mai asked curiously, seemingly missing the bold implications of the information they were both sharing.

"Not really. I just hear some whispers from the shadows. People talk at this stage of life too, y'know." He yawned.

_"Miss! Where do you think you're going?!" _A Nurse shouted from behind them, making Mai jump.

"Sorry! We were just looking for directions to get back," Mai said with a shrug.

"What room did you come from? You're not from my rounds," She walked over, seemingly ignoring the young man. Mai could see the bags underneath her eyes and the frizz escaping her ponytail. The poor nurse seemed exhausted by the pace of her breath. Her energy was weak and of no use to her thirst.

"Uhh, I don't remember," Mai lied as she pointed her thumb towards the boy behind her, "I was helping him find his way. Could you help us find his friend?"

"Um- Miss, actually-!" The Boy's voice was rushed, but fading behind her.

"You're lost? Here, we will look up your files," She dismissed Mai's claims, which was confusing. She didn't need help... The nurse rested her hand on Mai's shoulder, with a quick shiver and a glance behind her it was clear.

Had she been alone this whole time? Who was she just with? Confusion and uneasiness clouded her judgement, she was awake right? Or was this just a dream?

When the nurse finally reached the floor's nurse desk, Mai was uneasy. Why did it feel like she was being followed?

"Hello?" Mai called out to the opposite hallway. The place was ill-lit and physically empty, but she knew better. Something was out there. Waiting. For her? Mai couldn't tell, but before she had the chance

"What? The only other person out there is the janitor," The nurse sounded annoyed she had such a thorn in her shoulder, "Anyways, can I get your name?"

Mai opened her mouth when a knock made her jump.

"What now?" The nurse asked as Mai looked behind her. That strange black door was there again. She could hear whispers and an inviting aura seemed to pull her to it.

_"Mai, please. Come back to us. Mai Taniyama, who died two days ago. I call you forward to abide with us. Speak and let us know you are here."_

It was Ayako! What was she doing here? Without a shred of doubt she opened the door.

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks for hanging in there, hope this was enough to keep you on your toes. Will Mai appear to them as a Demon? As a spirit? Or will she be outed as a super powerful "medium"? Let me know what you think!


	13. Goodbyes, Part 2

**A/N: **I will now confirm the obvious if I haven't already. Mai is a vampire of sorts. Hence why this fic is called _"The Vampire Assistant."_ I think this case falls pretty early in the series, after the Doll House case but before the After School Hexer. So far, I have four non-cannon cases. I would love to hear any situations you guys would like to see!

* * *

**Goodbyes: Part 2**

They planned that Miss Matsuzaki would perform a cleansing ritual to bring a safe, peaceful air to the office walls. Mr. Brown thought it'd be a good idea to help guide Mai back to the familiar place she often resided for work. Naru spent the car ride going over the events in his mind. It hadn't felt right at all. Was he in denial? Was this their way of coping with the death of a coworker? Rationalizing it till it became a blur?

Kazuya had a day, and some before everyone would come together to start. He had listed the facts again as he pulled up the footage on his computer.

**First,** _their client withheld critical information about the spirit residing in the manor. In reality, it was an ancestor who was upset with the current tenant's behavior._

**Second,** Said's_ spirit ended up possessing the client early on and causing dissonance in information and a goose chase. They kept having messages on the walls and cameras moving from their positions each night._

**Third,** while_ performing an exorcism in the parlor, Mai's presence triggered the spirit to rampage. Effectively knocking the team unconscious and dragging their teammate into the basement where they fought to the death. Mai bit Hitoshi until the spirit killed its host, leaving her to suffocate on her blood._

Why would they perform the exorcism in the parlor when the activity was everywhere else? What brought him to that conclusion? Naru scowled as he couldn't recollect any of his reasoning. Nor the spirits. Why would it be triggered with Mai's presence then when it had already interacted with her previously? Or did they? How long was Mr. Akiyahara possessed before that scene? When did they figure that out?

He wouldn't have done any of that. At this point, he couldn't accept any of this as a possibility. Perhaps he was in more shock than he realized if he had believed any of it for a second. These memories were just unreasonable. The weak storyline, everyone seemed to be clinging on.

He wouldn't rest until he learned the true story of Mai Taniyama's last days.

.

Lin came into the office a few hours early. He needed a familiar place and routine to ease his guilt. When he agreed to be Kazuya's bodyguard, he didn't think this was going to happen. _How could they be so careless?_

He shook the thoughts away as he noticed the office lights were already on. He could ask why Kazuya was here so early, but it was probably for the same reason. This was on his shoulders. _Ahem._ Legally speaking.

"Naru, I hope you didn't sleep here," Lin started, but it was cold in here. What on earth? Lin rushed to Kazuya's office to find quite a disheveled young man staring widely at the laptop screen. He hadn't even acknowledged Lin's entrance.

"Kazuya," Lin broke the silence. His employer looked like the kid he mentored, still able to express sorrow and joy. By the pink and _slightly puffy_ eyelids, it was easy to tell this well-composed narcissist was very distraught about Mai.

"Lin, she suffered so much. I couldn't protect my teammate. And no one even _remembers,_" Kazuya's two fingers wandered his bottom lips as he stared at his screen, "We have it all wrong. She's dead, and we didn't protect her."

"Kazuya..." Lin's eyes widened at the realization of what he saw, "Kazuya, you couldn't have known this would happen."

"I'm watching what happened. I just stood there. Like her deterioration was just a means to an end. How could I let this happen? Even after what happened with..." He just shook his head. This earnest display of emotion was too shocking and... dammit. Mai would probably know what to say.

"I'm sorry. We will reach both of them in the end," Lin gently pushed the laptop closed, "Kazuya. You know why you are here. Mai was not a means to your end. She was a dedicated member of this team who fell in the crossfire of a possession."

Naru just nodded, "You're right. Even if I stepped indirectly, that spirit had us outsmarted. We were not prepared for those stunts."

Lin looked away, finding the situation getting a little awkward, "Would you like some tea?"

"Yes, I think I would."

* * *

Kazuya saved the key footage onto a USB drive for later. He was composed now, embarrassed by the fact that he showed weakness in front of his former teacher. But he was glad it was Lin instead of the rest. His footing on his mental limit could crumble from such distractions.

"Naru! Good, you're here," Monk stepped in and sat in one of the uniform pleather seats opposite from his desk, "I have a few questions about this... gathering."

"The planned seance?" Kazuya lifted a brow, "What of it?"

"Do you think it's a good idea to summon someone who might already be at peace?" The guitarist twiddled his thumbs nervously.

"Mai most definitely isn't at peace," The narcissist stated as a matter of fact, "Could you rest in peace knowing your friends and family would never know the truth to your death?"

Takigawa's expression folded in confusion, "What? We were there; we know what really happened."

"Right.." Kazuya let it go. He didn't have the energy to go over such emotional turmoil again. Nor did he think the team would take it well, "Either way, Mai is a restless spirit. Now whether she is becoming a spectacle to others is unknown. However, I do know we could follow up on our promise to meet her one more time."

"Right, okay. But what if she can't find her way?" Takigawa rebutted with.

"Then she can't find her way. And we will all go home. We cannot focus on what if's." Naru sipped at the second cup of tea within the hour. He caught sight of Father Brown in the doorway, "It seems the rest of us are arriving now, Mr. Takigawa."

"Okay, but are we going to make this a painful goodbye? Each of us says something? Wouldn't that be too much for Mai?"

"Monk," It was Father Brown who took action this time, "I know you are worried. This is not something everyone experiences. But we need to have faith that Mai will be able to take it in stride, as we will."

With a deep exhale, Takigawa nodded. "I guess the nerves are getting to me, huh? I can go help redecorate the office to make room for this..."

.

"Depending on her own strength, Mai may not be able to find us. And if she does, she may not be able to hold on to our plane of existence for very long," Father Brown warned everyone as Miss Matsuzaki, and Miss Hara assumed their position in the middle of the room.

"Right," Miss Hara nodded, "In the end, we are doing this for Mai to say her goodbyes."

A moment of awkward silence grew between them until Kazuya cleared his throat, "Well then. Shall we get on with it?"

"Right, sorry." Miss Hara blushed slightly, "Ayako, let's do this."

* * *

When Mai stepped through the door, there was a bright light and a few gasps. Blinking, Mai found herself in the Shibuya Psychic Research office. But all the furniture was pushed back to the walls, and Miss Ayako and Masako were holding hands in the middle.

"Uh, what's going on here?" Mai asked, confused, not understanding the implications of the situation.

"Welcome back. Were you waiting for long?" Monk replied first, breaking the ice.

"Um, not really. Just killing time in the hospital... There are some mean nurses there," Mai replied as it started to dawn on here, "Wait, how did I get here? Is this a dream?"

"Mai," Naru spoke up, "Are you aware of your situation?"

A sinking feeling filled her chest, "Yes, I am... Are you going to exorcise me now?"

"No, there's no need for that. You aren't a demon nor are you haunting any place." He replied coolly, "Can you tell us what happened?"

Mai's frightened look was replaced with an annoyed one, "You went through all this trouble to ask me how I died. _Despite_ having video evidence of my death? Really, Naru? You make me roll in the ice coffin I woke up in!"

A few chuckles rippled through the room, even Monk couldn't help the smile on his lips, "It really is you, Mai."

"What? Is it too soon to joke about it? I was just talking to a nurse about where to put me now that I woke up," Mai folded her arms as she shifted her weight to one leg. She felt at home, where she belongs.

"I'm sorry, Mai. I didn't get to you in time," Monk replied tersely, not understanding what Mai meant by woke up, "You shouldn't have had to go out like that."

Before Mai could answer, Masako stood up. Mai felt her welcome dissipate when the young woman's hands pulled away from the priestess, however, the new awoken vampire did not need their permission to stay. The thought of it being Masako casting her away, made her laugh.

"Wow, Masako. You helped call me here and now you are trying to cast me out?" Mai covered her mouth to try to stifle her giggles.

"What? No! You are not Mai. You have the aura of something that isn't human..." Masako said to try to redeem herself, "How else are you able to withstand my dismissal?"

"Masako, how could you say that? This is Mai we are talking about," Monk chastised her.

"Are you free from the harm those violent spirits caused you?" Naru spoke over them, his impatience so openly apparent now, in his eyes Mai would dissipate in a matter of seconds. "Mai, can you answer my question. Are you free from those spirits?"

"I know the truth behind the haunting. I know the cruel unwritten history stained by those people. In that way, I will never be free of them. However," Mai took a more serious tone, her eyes softening as she dwelt on the two spirits that saved hers. "They are together now. The lovers have nothing to worry about now. No one parts their resting place."

"And what is that 'truth'?" Lin asked, "What was Hitoshi hiding so desperately that he led himself to ruin?"

"The murder of Tadashi and Ruka's descendants," Mai said sadly, knowing the lie she'd pull next would be a cruel one, "One of them being me."

* * *

**A/N:** Mai is really putting a wrench in Naru's plan to bring the truth out. But is it a lie? Let me know what you think!


	14. O Little Town of Bethany

**Content WARNING: **If you are uncomfortable with close spaces or depictions of violence please read the TLDR at the bottom for summary as well as extra information. _Vulgar language is used as well._

ENJOY

* * *

**Hospital Mayhem **

Before Mai returned to her own reality, she had tried to convince Naru that she was still alive. But she was just dismissed, _how could she be there if she were "alive"? _The thought of being purified gave her a rug burn. So she receded from that place, deciding to prove them wrong when she gets ahold of a phone. _I'm going to make you beg for forgiveness, Naru! How dare you leave me behind like this!_ Mai thought to herself as she stirred.

The sound of a car was the first red flag. _How many times have I woken up at a different place?_ The young fledgling wrinkled her nose as cloth tickled her face, a blindfold that covered her nose. And a metal rod that was being used as a gag. Stiffening at the realization, she felt metal at her neck, wrists, and ankles. She was hunched over on her knees, metal bars pressing against her back.

"What if she wakes up? This is kidnapping. You know that, right?" A slightly panicked voice tried to reason the driver. Mai could hear their pulse and distinguish their shapes and smells. A skinny man sat in the passenger seat, peering over at her tense form. His heartbeat was racing, guilt written in his posture and voice. Mai felt her heart jump when she sensed someone by her shift their weight.

"It's not human anymore, Doctor Mouse," The large man, the driver, huffed before making a left turn, "You didn't have to accept this case. I gave you the option."

"Uh huh. You gave me a false file, Director _Ace_," Mouse seemed to hate the code name, "Who wouldn't accept a noticeable pay raise when they have student loans hanging over them. I didn't think we, as doctors in a facility sworn to help those in need, would be kidnapping a minor!"

Mouse continued to huff and puff, "On top of that, the patient, I mean, _our prisoner_, is only a teenage girl! A high school girl who seemed to be falsely marked as deceased. One who fainted after being told she was marked to be cremated in the morning! This will be traumatizing enough when she wakes up!"

"Oh shut the fuck up, will you? It's not human, don't be fooled," The back passenger scoffed, "This thing will devour you in a heartbeat. Why do you think we used a kennel on top of the heavy metal?"

Mai was finding it harder and harder to breathe. She couldn't stop the anxiety-driven gasps of air hissing through her saliva. _Why is this happening to me? How did they figure it out?! Are they going to kill me? Again? I don't want to feel any more pain... What if they torture me?_

"Shit, it's awake," Sounds of fumbling with something metal.

"Don't hurt her, Lynx! She's just scared." The mouse with reason shouted at the one beside her kennel.

"Whatever, _Doctor Mouse. _Lynx, use the sedative," Ace ordered as the car started to weave back and forth, "It won't pierce the skin. Use the membrane."

_"Eugene. Are you nearby? I'm scared. What do I do?" _Mai silently cried as a large hand grabbed her jaw and the other pulled the blindfold down. She felt so powerful before. But she didn't want to hurt anyone again. She didn't want to get hurt. She just got this stupid job with a stupidly handsome and narcissistic boss guy like. UGH! Forever ago but it felt like yesterday she accidentally broke that damn camera!

_"Mai, calm down. Focus on the man. He is going to hurt you. Imagine pushing him away." _A soft voice whispered to her.

Mai opened her eyes and tried to do just that, but the sight of cold, dark eyes of a man that wanted to hurt her... Who was _going_ to hurt her... She couldn't help but freeze and try to scream. Pain seared through her eyes as the man tried to inject a sedative through her cornea.

_Get... AWAY FROM ME!_ Mai's mind roared in agony, but the anger was overpowering. The man was thrown into the windshield and the car catapulted into mayhem. Mai found the metal strong, but her adrenaline had no cap. As the car swerved into what Mai assumed to be oncoming traffic, she ripped the kennel in two. the inevitable impact from other cars threw her out the side door and onto the sidewalk.

It all happened so fast, the pedestrians could only jump back into the shops and run the opposite direction. But when Mai stood up, palm trying to stop the liquid oozing from her eye socket. She could see her gown was torn and bloodied from the scrapes she had received as road burn. Overall, she was still covered. She couldn't be bothered by the people around her as she took off the gag and metal collar. She looked at the street signs, then turned to the nearest person.

"Hey you." Mai said rather rudely as she stumbled into the building wall, "What city am I in?"

"Uh, we are in Fujimino," The startled man said as Mai glanced at the carnage. The black SUV that held her like livestock was toppled over with blood pooling from the side door. But she could also see Ace climbing out of the windshield, a glare locked on her. Mai could feel the sedative

"Fucking hell! Like that's so much closer to home than before..." Mai cursed before pinching the bridge of her nose, "Okay. I will walk home. It will probably take all day, but I got no money..." Grumbling to herself, Mai started to walk away and into a familiar doorway. Where she suddenly found herself somewhere different. Somewhere... impossible.

"What? I was just..." Mai ran down the hallway and out the front door, "How did I get home?"

Mai couldn't believe it. She was at home. She ran all the way out to the nearest train station to check the map. She bit her wrist to check that she wasn't dreaming. She was finally home... Sliding down to the floor with ruffled hair, Mai let her reality sink in. She was safe and alone. No one chasing her, no one seeking after her life. The relief came flooding through, forming as tears.

The teenage vampire let her emotions ride out, letting all the pent up fears settle in her mind. All the thoughts falling in their rightful place.

* * *

**TLDR&A/N: -** Mai gets kidnapped. Hospital was founded on the town that despised Bethany and Roland. Captors used code names such as Director "Ace", Doctor "Mouse", and "Lynx". Upon finding out she was kidnapped, Mai manages to wreck the car transporting her. Whilst we see Director "Ace" survived and trying to get to Mai, Mai finds herself opening another oddly familiar door. This time it takes her home.

_**EXTRA INFO- **Mai's public file states that she was cremated that morning. On their side, whilst Mai was unconscious, they learned that stronger metals are needed to pierce a Vampire's skin. They have taken several blood samples without Mai knowing. _

_._

Thanks for the read. What do you think? How will she go about her life now that she's legally dead?


	15. Vampire 101

_**Thank you for your continued reviews.** It is really nice to know you guys like the story. Hang in there during this lockdown period. I am an essential worker rn working 48+ hours per week. But continuing with this story has helped in alleviating some of the stress. I created a private Tumblr blog to post pictures and references to places that the future will bring. link down at the bottom of the chapter. thanks_

* * *

**Vampire 101**

It had been two days since Mai returned home. And she spent it huddled at the foot of her bed while her mind went over all the crazy events that she has been through. Would SPR want to see her again? Who were those men that took her? What did they do to her while she was "asleep"? Did they know her address? Is she safe? Are Naru and everyone safe? What if she... The questions drew on until someone knelt beside her.

"How long are you going to mope around?" A bratty voice echoed through the room. When Mai looked up, she saw Bethany. Her long hair braided and pulled to the side, "I'm apart of you now. _We_ are apart of you. But I doubt you would like to see Roland's form in my place."

Mai looked back down at the floor, "You made me a monster. You made me do terrible things."

"It was our selfish desire to live that made you suffer. And I am so sorry," Bethany ran her fingers through Mai's hair, her gentle voice seemed to soothe the emotional teenager.

"Is this my life now? I have to kill people to live?" Mai closed her eyes and let Bethany cup her face.

"Oh no, no, dear child," Bethany covered her pink lips that rested with their corners curled upwards, "You just need the blood of a living person. A healthy, living person."

Mai scrunched her nose as she finally met Bethany's crimson gaze, "So I am a vampire? A demon? _A blood-sucking demon?"_

"I wouldn't say we are demons," Bethany hummed as she tapped a finger on her cheek. She was beautiful; her red-tinted brown hair fell over one of her crimson eyes. She adopted one of Mai's favorite summer outfits, camo pants, and a white blouse. "Well, Roland definitely made it feel like we are. But how do I explain it... We perceive our world by what we feel. You have questions without answers, so everything around you is showing you their answers."

"What do you mean?" Mai looked around.

"You are very aware of the objects around you. Try to touch something. You will see where it's been. What it is made of... You can smell the rotting groceries in the kitchen and the dirty laundry in the hamper," Bethany sat beside her, "So many things here I would have no idea what they are if I wasn't apart of you."

Mai looked around and picked up one of the school textbooks she had left out. Faces of previous students sifting through their assignments flipped through her mind. Her teacher assigning the same assignments again and again to these people. The young vampire could feel the dedication it took for said students to complete them.

"Then what about Roland? What about you? How did you become a slave to your own emotions?" Mai asked after understanding the meaning of her extra-ordinary senses.

"Roland..." Bethany sighed, "His hatred for Hitoshi and his longing for my presence caused you havoc. I guess the same could be said for me. I couldn't stop either of us from ripping Hitoshi apart. I beg your forgiveness."

Mai stood up and walked to the kitchen, "If I am to drink blood... Does that mean I can't eat normal food?"

"You don't need it. It may taste bland for the rest of your life. But you will be able to digest it at a slower pace. So try to eat only when it is necessary to blend in. If you have to, try to vomit in private," Bethany was very upfront, something that Mai appreciated. She did not coddle her or make it sound better or worse than it was.

"I see. Wait, does that mean I won't need to use the bathroom either?" Mai started to toss the food out of her fridge, "Will I be able to use telekinesis now? What other abilities do I naturally possess now?"

"Everything you have seen me do, you can. Anything I do now, even speaking, it's all coming from you now," Bethany said calmly, and as she lifted her hand the kitchen came alive and started to clean itself, "I am apart of you. I will aide you where ever you go. And if things get too much for you, just call on me. I will use my knowledge to protect and defend."

She then laughed, "Now go get ready. You have people to celebrate your life with."

.

Mai felt a little apprehensive about going outside. She didn't know who those creepy men were nor what they wanted from her. As she bathed and dried her long hair, she tried the trick she saw Bethany do. Focusing on her form in the mirror, Mai imagined the hair clippers cutting her long hair to the small of her back with bangs that matched Bethany's. Mai noticed her eyes were a brighter shade in hue. Almost an auburn brown like the sun at dusk.

"I don't even see any of my old blemishes or acne scarring from before...!" Mai gasped as she inspected her stiff body. She couldn't believe how different her look was. Would Naru even believe it was her? Mai could somehow think of the possible remarks she'd get with the roll of her eye, "Whatever. I just need to dry it then I can head out."

Mai left her apartment with her green jacket and jeans. Her hair pulled to one side as she hopped on the train. _Everything is really loud, I can hear the slightest tremor of movement..._ Mai put in some earbuds and it seemed to help her focus on the music rather than every heartbeat and screech of the machine they were commuting in.

"Excuse me, miss." Someone tapped her shoulder.

"I'm sorry?" Mai replied, seeing a familiar face, "Oh you were from the hospital. How did you find me here? How did you get in my apartment...?"

"Just was thinking of you," The young man from before replied, "I wanted to thank you for helping me."

"Wait," Mai said confused, "Are you... dead?"

"No, I mean. I'm not technically alive either right now... I wanted to let you know that I found my hospital room." The boy admitted sheepishly, "And they found a cure for my illness. The Director promised that I would wake up soon."

"Wow, congratulations." Mai said nervously, unsure how to respond to a stranger's good news, "I don't think we have formally met yet. So make sure to come say hello when you do wake up, okay? My name is Mai."

"Thank you, I will introduce myself for sure when I wake up." The kid turned a bright red before dissipating his form.

"Huh, how odd. I can see spirits like they are normal people," Mai noted to herself before adorning a big grin, "That means I can be even more useful than Masako! HAH! I have to go brag now!"

* * *

password TVA-MaixNaru

Will update again soon so don't worry! Please review and give me your thoughts. I have some things in my profile I would love opinions on as well.


	16. Memories Clash

_Time to piece both timelines together, but first, I must catch us up on what Naru has been doing in the meantime. I am sure you are all dying to see their reunion. Thank you for your patience!_

* * *

**Emotional Trauma**

Mai spent hours pacing her apartment. She wanted to go and reassure her work family that she was alive and safe. But she didn't have a phone. Not even a landline. She couldn't get herself to open the door. _Who were those men? What did they know?_

"Well, the 'director ace' guy and Bobcat or whatever seemed to know that I was not human. Somehow they were able to recognize me. Did they remember me by my name? Or my resemblance to Bethany? Doctor Mouse had my file. So I can only assume they know my name." Mai tried to rationalize her fears. So they know her name. Kind of a big deal depending on how desperate they want to... Kill her? "They had me in a kennel and- on top of that, I had chains, a metal gag, the works. So they must have been afraid of me. Not to mention when Mouse was defending me, the others insisted that I would outright kill them. But there is no way they could have known what I did to Hitoshi. Well, I mean, I _was_ possessed but still. Not even my team put two in two together. I am innocent in their eyes."

The word "innocent" made her stomach flip._ Was she innocent? _

Mai took a deep breath as she walked to the bathroom sink. The memory from the last week or two was a nightmare to her. She had done a lot of self-avoidance to survive this guilt. Not a lot of time to process any of it till now. Looking in the mirror again, Mai decided she wasn't going to live her life in shame.

"Yes. I am innocent. I had no control over the spirits who were causing chaos to me and everyone else. How they managed to pull mass hysteria and alter memories was and still is a mystery to me." Looking at this stranger that was now her, she felt she was fighting for her own self-worth. But she _was_ straying from her original fear. She needed to cover her bases.

Backtracking, Mai continued her previous monologue, "So they have my file. But they only know what was given to them... I haven't visited a doctor, nor did I give Naru any of my medical histories... My parents' names were irrelevant to my application forms. The only question is if Naru provided them MY address instead of the schools..."

_School. Would they show up there? Would they go so far to try to kidnap her again? _The questions kept coming until Mai just shook her head, "There's no point in worrying now. I have time to figure that out. I can learn how to master my abilities in the meantime. If they come for me, I will be ready."

"What will you tell Kazuya?" A familiar voice echoed down the hall.

"Wha? How many spirits should I expect to see in one day?!" Mai nearly ran back into her living room to see Gene sitting grimly on her sofa this time. He looked tired and pale. "Kazuya? Naru? Um, does he need to know? He would just scoff and tell me there's no such thing as vampires..."

Gene chuckled, "You're most definitely right. But, if he isn't aware of the danger, how can he help you?"

"I don't know. I don't want to go back... Ever. My body isn't functioning like a regular person's so wouldn't it be better to just not say anything? I don't want anyone poking around. I won't give them any ammo to come after me legally." Mai reasoned, "I don't want to give them any reason to look at me again."

"Sounds like you thought long and hard about this," Gene replied calmly, "I can't stop you. But I worry about you. You look just like Roland did. Demonic and unrefined. Your clothes are much too tight on you now. You ought to shop for new ones before you head to my- to work."

Mai looked down at her outfit; he was right. Her chest was much too... confined. And her pants were a little hard to put on... "I guess my grocery bills are going to clothing this month. Hey, wait. Did you just call me a demon?"

"Be careful, Mai," Gene said softly.

"You do the same. Don't turn into a haunting." Mai replied before her last guest departed.

**\\(ToT\\)*%*(/ToT)/**

It was a very depressing few days for Oliver. He hated feeling helpless and out of control. To know that through all his calculations, predictions, anticipations, preparations... His choices led to the demise of another soft, warm-hearted soul. Another person he felt remotely close to like his late twin brother. Eugene.

The narcissist looked down at the stills he had printed from the footage. Mai's possession. He had written out everything he could remember sequentially. He planned to see where it had deviated and if there were any discrepancies in the similarities. He recorded extensive interviews of each of his team members despite the mockery and anger they gave in return. Oliver _needed _to find out how this was possible.

Why was this case so elusive when it was solved? Why were the tapes different than what they remembered? Should he just bury the recordings along with his own mixed emotions with it? It wasn't worth dragging up the inconsistency to the others as it would make them feel worse... To know it was actually Mai who was possessed and tortured.

A knock on the door disrupted his brooding.

"Kazuya, are you busy?" Miss Hara entered shyly.

"No, thank you for coming, Miss Hara." _Kazuya_ flipped the Manila folder closed to hide some stills that he was viewing, "Please take a seat. As discussed before, is it alright if I record our conversation?"

"Yes, I understand you are trying to review the terrible events that took place earlier?" Miss Hara asked as she made herself comfortable in one of the empty chairs opposing Kazuya's desk.

"Yes," Kazuya met her curious gaze and asserted his voice, "I wanted to ask about your experience in that house. What did you first feel when you entered Mr. Akiyahara's estate?"

Miss Hara looked away, nervously, "I remember that it left a big impression on me. I felt a spirit with an incredible amount of energy, more than I had ever felt. I could hardly discern its form or location at that moment. It was so angry and tormented. I was scared but had that spirit come any closer to us; I would have fled straight away."

"I see. Why didn't you tell us it intimidated you to that point?" Kazuya asked, holding his hands in a steepled gesture. _If it held such a violent atmosphere in the beginning, why didn't we prepare for the worst? Wouldn't I have asked Miss Matsuzaki to make charms? I wouldn't have let anyone go anywhere alone._

"It seemed aware of us. And I could almost feel it, well, I could feel him trying to look at me the same way. It wanted us to be afraid... wanted Mr. Akiyahara to be afraid." Miss Hara stated a little teary. The young medium's voice seemed to strain as she tried to get the rest out of her words together, "I... I don't know why I didn't say anything. I was... I was too distracted. I. I was. I am still very scared of that spirit."

Kazuya nodded, becoming lost in thought again. _What happened to the spirit after his host's death? Is it back at the house? Or did he dissipate now that his tormentor is gone? What was his end goal? _Shaking his head, Kazuya moved to his next question. Seemingly forgetting to try and empathize with his guest.

"Do you remember what happened the morning after our arrival at the Akiyahara estate?"

"There was a message written in blood on the foyer wall. If I recall correctly, John announced that it was the English word, _Knight_." Miss Hara replied simply, "Then Mai claimed to have a dream... Something about blood and betrayal."

Through all the interviews, no one remembered the first message as it was in the tapes. It was changed to Knight or, in Father Brown's case, Shield. But Miss Hara was the first one to remember Mai's contribution that morning, even if it didn't quite match his own expectations.

"Blood and betrayal?" Kazuya prodded for a further explanation.

"You were there too, remember? She dreamt of a story of a knight's betrayal. The Knight was sworn to protect his quarry, but he neglected his duties for one night, and the wolves devoured his masters." Miss Hara claimed, her posture seemed to relax.

Kazuya touched his chin in thought. He did remember that story. It was one of the reasons he had a hard time believing it wasn't told in the tapes, "We ruled it as a possibility because of the connection found with the previous tenants we found on later in the investigation. The Saito family was massacred and no one reported anything else other than the bodies looked like they were devoured by beasts."

"It was a bloody tragedy," Miss Hara agreed.

"Yes," Kazuya looked down on his bullet points for this interview as he moved on, "Miss Hara. What else do you remember happened with Mai during this case?"

Miss Hara kept her eyes down, "Naru, er, Kazuya... It's not good to talk about the dead as if they are not..."

The air was heavy from her words. However, it did not phase him one bit. "I apologize, Miss Hara, if I sounded too harsh or if this interview is a bit callous. Mai was my employee and I am only trying to let her parents have some answers. As well as myself."

The words were meant to be gentle, and he softened his expression as he had seen another do so effortlessly, but the sound of the message fell flat. He could almost hear Mai and Eugene getting riled up to correct his cold words, but alas, they were not there to do so. _I mean it's a big, fat lie and I'm a heartless bastard. What else am I good for?_

Miss Hara tensed up at his comment, her eyes igniting in something Kazuya could only guess to be anger. "I see. They must be furious that their daughter left them under such violent terms... I am surprised it's not in the news yet."

"Please, let's get back to the topic at hand," Kazuya inhaled slowly to help recenter himself, "What do you remember Mai doing with her time she was not with everyone else? Did you notice anything strange?"

"Well, Mr. Akiyahara really disliked her. He was quiet about it, but I noticed he would avoid interacting with her in any way. Then she came down with a fever, and Mr. Akiyahara became even more remote and almost seemed to disappear." Miss Hara was indirectly answering his question on purpose, but the information was just as useful.

Whoever had tampered with their realities changed the direction of the focus as well as the critical incidents—focusing everyone away from Mai and more on Mr. Akiyahara and his supposed possession. But when they found Mai in the basement pit, it was Akiyahara Hitoshi, who was slaughtered like a wolf.

_Like a wolf._

"When the ambulance took the body of Mr. Akiyahara, they said he was slaughtered like a wolf," Naru's eyes widened at the information he just unraveled.

"Right... How does that relate to his avoidance to Mai?" Miss Hara replied confused.

Naru stopped the recording, "Because if the previous family was murdered by wolves because of a betrayal. Could Roland be the same wolf?"

He knew he didn't have all the information, but he had enough. Whatever happened to that family. That spirit, Roland, was the wolf and Akiyahara Hitoshi was the knight who failed to protect his quarry.

* * *

_Ahah! So he is the big brain boss man did it again. But will he be able to unravel the truth with so much context missing?_

animatedminds 07 . Tumblr . com (remove spaces) This is the blog with visuals if you want to see some of the references I have been and will be writing off of.

password: TVA-MaixNaru


End file.
